<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soul Park: A tale of Weapons and Meisters by MikeGonzo1220</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434974">Soul Park: A tale of Weapons and Meisters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeGonzo1220/pseuds/MikeGonzo1220'>MikeGonzo1220</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater, South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:33:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeGonzo1220/pseuds/MikeGonzo1220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The South Park Gang have become Weapons and Meister and are now attending the DWMA. Follow the story of Stan, his partner Kyle, team members Kenny, Alex (NK), Craig and Tweek, as well some of your other South Park favorites as they fight to save the world when a Keishin is risen from his slumber. (Side Note: This is not a post main story setting it's like a parallel universe type thing where with the exception of Lord Death the characters from the Soul Eater show are not present. Does that makes sense? I'm gonna assume it does. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy, I know it's been a while.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue 1: The Perfect Duo – Scythe Meister Stan and his Weapon Kyle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body. </p>
<p>Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy. More commonly known as the DWMA. It stands as a defense against the forces of evil which would plunge the world into chaos and drag humanity to the very depths of fear and madness, the demons known as Keishin, and their insatiable hunger for destruction. To ensure the Keishin never regain their hold on this world, this academy was founded by the Grim Reaper, Death himself.</p>
<p>“So basically, we’re an organization that exists to protect and preserve peace” Lord Death said. “I guess it’s not exactly a typical school. Oh well that isn’t important. For now, let’s roll up our sleeves and get to work!”</p>
<p>------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“There’s the target” a slightly deep voice said. He was wearing a hooded black cloak that covered his face and was wielding a scythe with a black handle and an orange and green blade. The orange and green parts were separated by a horizontal zig zag line with the green on top and the orange on the bottom. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe we’re about to get our thirtieth soul” another slightly higher pitched voice said, there was no other person there however, the voice came from the scythe. “We’re almost a third of the way there.”</p>
<p>“You ready Kyle” the first voice asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah Stan let’s do this” the scythe voice said.</p>
<p>The boy known as Stan jumped off the roof and landed on the street a few feet away from the target and his prey. A flight of stairs separated them. Stan removed his hood revealing his face to the target. He had raven hair and brown eyes.</p>
<p>“Alphonso Capricorn, known criminal mastermind who managed to escape police custody.” Stan began. “My name is Stan Marsh, “I’m a one star Scythe Meister from Death Weapon Meister Academy. Your soul has become a Keishin egg and now I’m going to take it from you. Your days of murder are over.”</p>
<p>The mobster laughed at Stan’s declaration. He was wearing a dress shirt, tie and had suspenders. He held a fully loaded revolver in his hand. </p>
<p>“You must be joking” he said. “They sent a kid after me? The DWMA must really be running low on good people if they’re sending someone like you.”</p>
<p>“Don’t underestimate me just because I’m only a teenager” Stan said, “I’m taking your soul, one way or another.” </p>
<p>“Heh you want a fight aye” he asked rhetorically. “Then let’s do this.” </p>
<p>Capricorn fired his gun at Stan who quickly jumped out of the way dodging the bullets. He landed on top of the stair railing and kicked off into the air. He successfully positioned himself above the mobster who proceed to fire the remaining bullets in his revolver. Stan spun his scythe in a circle blocking the bullets. Capricorn noticed his gun was empty and panicked, he began to run away as Stan dived towards him.</p>
<p>“Don’t turn your back on me” he shouted slashing the mobster after entering striking range. The mobster’s body disappeared and all that remained was a red floating sphere. “Mission complete” Stan said. </p>
<p>Suddenly his scythe began to glow and transformed into a human. Another boy wearing the same black hooded cloak, he had red hair and green eyes. It was Kyle’s true form.</p>
<p>“Nice” he said taking the soul. He then proceeded to eat it as weapons are required to do when a soul is captured. It is one of the few ways they can get stronger on their own.</p>
<p>“You ready” Stan asked. “We need to contact Lord Death.”</p>
<p>“Oh geez” Kyle said sighing, “can’t you do it without me?” </p>
<p>“Come on it won’t be that bad” Stan said.</p>
<p>“Easy for you to say” Kyle replied, “your father isn’t Lord Death’s personal weapon.” </p>
<p>Stan took Kyle’s hand “don’t worry this won’t take long.” </p>
<p>“Fine” Kyle said, “let’s get this over with.”</p>
<p>The two walked over to a glass window, using the code and a reflective surface are the only way to contact Lord Death from a distance.</p>
<p>“42-42-564 whenever you wanna knock on Death’s door” Stan said.</p>
<p>A few blue circles began to expand on the screen as a ringing sound began. A few seconds later a portion of the window began to glow white and a then Lord Death appeared. He was not exactly like you imagined the Grim Reaper to be. He had a mask that was half circle half pointed lines pointing downward and he had big square hands. The rest of his body was covered in a black cloak. </p>
<p>“Heya heya how’s it going you too” he asked.</p>
<p>“Lord Death sir” Stan began, “Scythe Meister Stan and Weapon Kyle reporting in.”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on” Death said, “I told you before you don’t have to be so formal. Loosen up a bit Stan.” </p>
<p>“Oh right” Stan said back calming down. He always got nervous around Lord Death.</p>
<p>“Soooooo how’d the mission go” he asked, “did you two collect the soul?” </p>
<p>“Yep” Kyle said, “no problem.” </p>
<p>Suddenly another man squeezed past Lord Death and put his face to the screen.</p>
<p>“Kyle” he shouted, “are you alright? Did the mission go ok are you hurt?”</p>
<p>Kyle sighed rolling his eyes, “I’m fine Dad.” </p>
<p>Kyle’s dad was Lord Death’s personal weapon, a death scythe. Kyle wanted nothing more than to take his father’s place as he doesn’t really care for the man. Lord Death pushed Kyle’s dad out of the way. </p>
<p>“Don’t get so close Death Scythe” he said, “you’re fogging up the mirror. Haha sorry about that you two. Soooo how’s New York City are you two having a good time, are you sightseeing? You know these extracurricular lessons are more than just Keishin egg hunting they’re also about exploring new places. I know you tend be all business when it comes to assignments Stan but at least look around before you two come back.”</p>
<p>“Understood Lord Death” Stan said tensing up again. </p>
<p>“Oh, and one more thing” Lord Death said, “be on the lookout for anything suspicious a few days ago my radar picked up a possible witch in the area. Now I know that you know that in order to make Kyle a death scythe you need to collect 99 Keishin souls and the soul of one witch, but this one is very powerful I can tell. So, do not engage if you spot her understood?” </p>
<p>“Right” the two said in unison.</p>
<p>“Alrighty then” he said, “bye bye for now.”</p>
<p>The screen vanished and the two boys were once again alone. They looked at each other and Kyle saw a determined look in Stan’s eyes. </p>
<p>“Lord Death said not to engage” Kyle said.</p>
<p>“But this is our chance to see a real witch and test our power” Stan argued.</p>
<p>“This is a bad idea” Kyle said back.</p>
<p>“Come on please” Stan said, “Lord Death said we could sightsee a little.”</p>
<p>“Your soul perception doesn’t work on witches because of their soul protect” Kyle said, “and we stand out as academy students, if this witch spots us we could be in serious danger.” </p>
<p>“Alright fine” Stan said “how about we just look around then.”</p>
<p>“That works” Kyle said.</p>
<p>The two began to walk down the street curious as to what sites they will find as they aimlessly explore New York. Meanwhile back at the academy Lord Death had summoned another Meister Weapon pair to his chamber, two boys. </p>
<p>“Thank you both for coming so quickly I need your help on an urgent matter” he said. </p>
<p>“What’s up boss” the first one asked casually.</p>
<p>“Two of your classmates have completed their extracurricular assignment however my sensors have picked up the soul of a witch in the area” Lord Death answered. “It was only for a moment so we can’t be sure she’s still there but given that the pair is Stan and Kyle, I think it would be best to send another pair there to help them if they get into trouble, and given your particular skill set and weapon capabilities I’d like that pair to be you two. Will you do this for me?” </p>
<p>“Of course Lord Death” the second boy answered. “We will leave immediately.” </p>
<p>“Alrighty then” he said, “good luck out there you two. Remember to use the death door teleportation spell you learned to get there quickly.”  </p>
<p>The Weapon Meister pair left the Death Room and began preparations to leave for New York.</p>
<p>Meanwhile back in the city Stan and Kyle had reached the river separating New York and its neighboring state.</p>
<p>“Hey look” Kyle said pointing, “it’s the Statue of Liberty and I can see Ellis Island over there too.” </p>
<p>Stan looked bored staring off into the distance, “cool.” He didn’t care about the sites, like Lord Death said he’s all business on assignments and right now all he cared about was that witch.</p>
<p>Kyle looked back at him he had an annoyed look on his face.</p>
<p>“Can’t you just pretend to enjoy yourself a little” he asked.</p>
<p>“Why bother” Stan answered, “it’s just a bunch of stupid old buildings!” </p>
<p>“God you can be such an asshole sometimes you know that” Kyle snapped. </p>
<p>“Yeah well you can a coward sometimes you know that” Stan shouted back. Kyle grit his teeth after being called a coward. “Look if we’re not going witch hunting then I’m going back to the academy. Enjoy your sightseeing.” </p>
<p>Stan walked away from Kyle and began to head down the street. Most of the time those two get along swimmingly but when they get in arguments things get really bad.</p>
<p>Kyle looked back towards the water not giving a damn about his Meister. Meanwhile Stan was already out of sight. He began to aimlessly walk around trying to cool off. It’s an academy rule that a Weapon can never leave their Meister’s side and vice versa so Stan couldn’t return to the DWMA even if he wanted to. Suddenly he heard a sort of crashing sound, as if something had fallen over. He looked around to see a lady with three bags filled with groceries. Stan ran over to help her.</p>
<p>“Here allow me” he said.</p>
<p>“Oh, thank you” the lady said. She was about late thirties with brown hair. “That outfit, are you from the DWMA?” </p>
<p>“Yes ma’am” he answered. </p>
<p>“You know I really appreciate the work that you and others at the academy do it makes me feel a little safer walking down the street” she said. “Listen my place is just around the corner would you mind helping me carry these bags?” </p>
<p>“Of course,” Stan said picking up two of the bags. </p>
<p>The two of them proceeded to walk down the alleyway leading to the woman’s apartment. It was a garden apartment so Stan would have to walk down a flight of stairs to get to the door. Just before he heard something behind him that both excited and terrified him at the same time.</p>
<p>“Soul Protect, Release” the woman said. </p>
<p>Stan turned around and was shell shocked at the size of the witch’s soul. He couldn’t have been in a worse situation, he was staring down a witch with a massive soul, weaponless, and he had nowhere to run. </p>
<p>“Thanks for the help kid” she said, “here let me repay you with a quick death!” </p>
<p>The witch lunged at Stan but before she could connect a scythe shot towards the witch landing right in between her and Stan. </p>
<p>“Kyle” Stan shouted. </p>
<p>“Need a hand partner” he asked.</p>
<p>“Kyle I” Stan began. Kyle cut him off.</p>
<p>“Sappy apologies later, fight time now” he said.  Stan nodded picking up Kyle and taking his stance. Unlike the mobster from earlier this Witch would not be easy to defeat. “Well I guess you got what you wanted, now let’s do this!” </p>
<p>The witch chuckled, “you two think really you can take me out? Please you’ll be dead in two seconds. Hawk Hawks Hawk Hawks. Now you die.” </p>
<p>The witch began to float in the air wings made of pure magic appeared on her shoulders. She dive bombed the young duo who were just barely able to roll out of the way. They quickly rose to their feet as Stan looked for any opening to attack. She flew up higher completely out of Stan’s range even if he jumped. </p>
<p>“Talon bullet barrage” she shouted. Small drill shaped Talons shot out of her hands raining down on Stan and Kyle. Stan tried to block them all using Kyle as a shield but a few still got through causing Stan to bleed. One hit his leg and as a result he dropped to one knee. “You’re finished!” </p>
<p>The witch dove at them again taking aim right at Stan’s face when suddenly Kyle transformed back into a human and used his right arm to take the attack. Her razor sharp nails dug into his skin and quickly pulled back out as the attack sent them both flying. They landed on top of each other a few feet away. Kyle’s was unconscious, the bleeding was very bad, and it looked like his arm was completely broken. Once again Stan was weaponless, with Kyle as injured as he was, even if he could transform back into a weapon he wouldn’t be able to fight at full power.</p>
<p>“Is this how it ends for us” Stan thought to himself. “Kyle, I’m sorry we fought, I’m sorry I’m such an asshole, I’m sorry I called you a coward, and most of all I’m sorry that I couldn’t help you fulfil your dream.”</p>
<p>The witch was standing over them now she had look on her face that screamed malicious intent. Stan knew full well they were about to die. He held Kyle tightly and closed his eyes. </p>
<p>“I love you” Stan said quietly, thinking it would be that thing he ever said. </p>
<p>“Now you die” she shouted. Suddenly a gunshot rang out from a distance and a small blue bullet hit the witch right in her hand. She jumped back a few feet and held her hand in pain. “That wasn’t a normal bullet what was that?” </p>
<p>About sixty yards away on a rooftop sat a blonde boy holding a sniper rifle. He was wearing the same black cloak as Stan and Kyle. No doubt it was the Meister and Weapon pair Lord Death sent. </p>
<p>“Damn” the blonde boy said. “I missed.” </p>
<p>“It was my fault” the sniper said, “let me readjust trajectory.” </p>
<p>“No time for that Alex” the blonde boy said re-aiming the rifle manually.</p>
<p>“Wait Kenny we can’t shoot blindly we might hit the guys” Alex said. </p>
<p>“Relax I got this” Kenny said in a not so reassuring tone. </p>
<p>He fired a second and third shot missing the witch but widening the gap between Stan, Kyle, and their enemy.</p>
<p>“Nice shootin Tex” Alex said sarcastically. </p>
<p>Kenny gave his weapon an annoyed look. Back in the alleyway the witch groaned in frustration. She looked back at her prey and grinned menacingly. </p>
<p>“Another day kiddies” she said. “Remember my face, I’m Heather the hawk witch.” </p>
<p>She disappeared, vanished into this air. A minute or so later Kenny ran up to them holding his weapon by the strap over his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Kenny” Stan said, “I’ve never been so happy to see you.” </p>
<p>“I’m flattered” Kenny replied, “Kyle looks really bad. Alex can you take a look?”</p>
<p>“Yeah” Alex said, the sniper to glow and transform into a human. Like the others he was wearing a black cloak. He had dark blue eyes and jet black hair with purple highlights in them. Alex kneeled down next to Kyle who was still unconscious. After a minute or two Alex knew enough. “This isn’t good, he’s lost a lot of blood in his right arm and the witch definitely broke it with that attack. We need to get him back to the academy immediately.”</p>
<p>“Right” Kenny said, “I’ll open the portal.” Kenny walked over to the wall of the alley. His finger started glowing as he pressed it against the wall and began to draw the numbers. “42-42-964, the only way to open Death’s door.” </p>
<p>Suddenly a portal as black as the night sky appeared. Alex picked up Kyle and Kenny helped Stan to his feet. The four used the portal to return to the academy where Kyle was immediately rushed to the nurse’s office. The nurse there began to operate immediately. </p>
<p>“I understand” Lord Death said, “thank you for coming in to report the situation. Kenny, Alex, excellent work saving your classmates.” </p>
<p>“It was our pleasure Lord Death” Alex replied, “if only we had gotten there a little sooner. Maybe Kyle wouldn’t be in the medical wing.”</p>
<p>“Don’t think like that” Lord Death said, “you stopped a witch from killing them and in the end that’s all that matters. Think about it, if you had a friend who was injured on the battle field but also had the chance to take out an entire enemy fortress at the cost of that friend what would you do?”</p>
<p>“Save the friend, right boss” Kenny asked.</p>
<p>“Bingo” Lord Death said making the peace sign. “Now then I have an assignment for you two. An extracurricular lesson in Tokyo.”</p>
<p>Meanwhile in the medical wing, Stan and Kyle’s father waited outside the door of the room that Kyle was being operated on in. Stan sat there with his head in his arms he couldn’t even look Death Scythe in the eye knowing that it was his fault that his son was in the hospital. Death Scythe didn’t look at Stan either, but after a while he did speak.</p>
<p>“What were you thinking” he asked, “if you hadn’t abandoned your partner we wouldn’t be here right now! If it were up to me you’d be stripped of your rank and thrown out of this academy.”</p>
<p>Stan didn’t reply, everything Death Scythe said was true, and he wasn’t done yet.</p>
<p>“If you were even a third of the Meister your father was” Death Scythe said, Stan cut him off there.</p>
<p>“Don’t compare me to my father” Stan shouted.</p>
<p>“Excuse me” Death Scythe said.</p>
<p>“My father ran out the day I was born” Stan said, “he was half way out of town when my mother flatlined, he didn’t even come back for her funeral. I don’t care if he was a great Meister, I don’t want to be anything like him! Calling me even a third of him is an insult!” </p>
<p>Death Scythe didn’t respond, Stan’s father was a sour topic and Lord Death told him not to bring it up around him. The nurse emerged from the operating room a moment later. Death Scythe and Stan both stood up. </p>
<p>“How is he” Stan asked.</p>
<p>The Nurse took a breath before speaking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue 2: The Mostly Accurate Marksmen: Sniper Rifle Meister Kenny and Weapon Alex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“In the suburbs of Tokyo, theirs a man named Hideoshi Shimizu” Lord Death said. “He’s a cannibal and for quite a while only devoured on limbs. Now he’s devouring souls as well, as a result his soul has become a Keishin Egg. I would like you two to collect it, how you go about collecting it is up to you but if you plan to take him down with a long range headshot be sure you don’t miss.”</p>
<p>“Miss” Kenny said, “yeah right, my accuracy is perfect. The boss is underestimating us Alex and after that incredible save we made in New York the other day.”</p>
<p>“Lord Death was just giving us some helpful advice” Alex said, “and despite what you want to believe, we aren’t completely accurate.”</p>
<p>“Fine mostly accurate” Kenny said. Alex didn’t respond, arguing with Kenny over their accuracy was pointless, plus there was some truth to his statement. “Anyway, the boss said this dude only comes out at night right, so where the hell is he?” </p>
<p>“In hindsight I don’t know why Lord Death sent us on this one” Alex said, “you can’t see souls and even with my tracking abilities finding this guy will be difficult.” Alex opened the file Lord Death gave them before continuing, “Hideoshi Shimizu has been known to stalk his prey at night and mostly goes after women in their mid-twenties, he’s a sick bastard alright.” </p>
<p>“Anything else that can help us” Kenny asked. “Like a key descriptive feature or something?” </p>
<p>“Yeah” Alex answered looking at the file, “apparently this dude wears a priest outfit, he pretends to be injured and begs his prey to help him get home, once there he seals their fate.” </p>
<p>“If we know all this then why the hell haven’t the cops arrested this guy” Kenny asked. </p>
<p>“They were planning to” Alex answered, “but once he started eating human souls the law states that he is the DWMA’s problem. Specifically, he’s our problem.” </p>
<p>Kenny had been looking through the binoculars he had brought with him to see if he could find any trace of their target on the street. After a few minutes of searching he saw something. </p>
<p>“Hey Alex” Kenny said, “can you transform so I can use your scope, I think I found our guy.” </p>
<p>“Got it” Alex answered. </p>
<p>He transformed into his sniper mode and Kenny took aim at the man on the street talking to a young girl. </p>
<p>“Remember we can’t take the shot until we are one hundred percent sure that he’s our guy” Alex said. </p>
<p>Kenny nodded in agreement and watched as the two pedestrians began to walk further down the street. Seeing this upset Kenny and he grit his teeth in frustration. Alex knew all too well why, they were about to lose their shot. Alex could feel Kenny’s trigger finger itch, he wanted to fire but he knew that it was too dangerous if this didn’t turn out to be the target. </p>
<p>“Five, four, three, two, one” Kenny said, “damn we lost it.” </p>
<p>“Let’s move to another rooftop and follow” Alex said transforming back. </p>
<p>Kenny agreed and the two of them began to tail the suspected cannibal and the young girl. They followed for what felt like an eternity but in the end was about twenty minutes. Eventually they turned down an alley which was right in Kenny’s line of sight, if this was the guy they had the perfect shot. At this point Alex had turned back into a weapon. Kenny followed their movements with the eye that he was using for the scope. The two had stopped moving for a moment and suddenly the man pinned the young girl to the ground. He reached for a knife and Kenny had seen all he needed. He smiled.</p>
<p>“Hideoshi Shimizu” he said, “serial killer and cannibal, your soul has become a Keishin egg and now it’s mine to take.” </p>
<p>“Aligning shot” Alex said, “locking on in approximately three seconds.” Three seconds later Alex spoke again, “target locked, fire when ready.”</p>
<p>“Disappear” Kenny whispered before taking the shot. He fired a single round that went straight through the cannibal’s head. His body disintegrated and a Keishin egg was all that remained. </p>
<p>“That was a lot easier than I thought it would be” Alex said.</p>
<p>The two boys quickly descended on the woman who was still in shock. Alex took the egg and ate it while the woman was being distracted by Kenny. </p>
<p>“Are you ok miss” Kenny asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you” the woman answered, “are you two academy students.” </p>
<p>Kenny smiled proudly, “yes ma’am we are.” </p>
<p>The woman quickly hugged Kenny tightly giggling. </p>
<p>“My hero” she said, “here.” She handed Kenny a coupon, “My name is Hikari, I work at a maid café in town, why don’t you two come by so I can show my gratitude?” </p>
<p>“Thank you, ma’am, but we aren’t allowed to except payment of any kind” Alex said.</p>
<p>“Now now” Kenny said, “we would be rude to decline her invitation.” Kenny was rather juvenile when it came to maturity for his age and his greatest weakness was his libido. “Please Alex, just this once?” </p>
<p>Alex was frustrated, he knew Kenny wasn’t going to budge on this and after what happened with Stan and Kyle he wasn’t about to leave his partner alone. After a moment of contemplation Alex nodded in agreement he had a defeated look on his face. Kenny smiled and hugged his partner tightly.</p>
<p>“You’re the best partner ever Alex” Kenny said.</p>
<p>“Just one drink ok” Alex said, “I don’t want to linger too long, I’m worried about Kyle.” </p>
<p>“I’m worried about him too” Kenny said, “but us going back sooner won’t help him get better any quicker, besides the boss said that if there were any changes he’d send word to us right.” </p>
<p>Alex looked annoyed at his partner’s expression. The pair had followed Hikari to her work and upon entering Alex knew that this was going to be a long drink. There were at least six maids waiting on tables. Alex looked at Kenny who was completely mesmerized. </p>
<p>“You two sit wherever you want” Hikari said, “I’ll be right back.” </p>
<p>Alex and Kenny found a table and sat down. You could tell just by looking at him that Kenny was in heaven. Alex on the other hand was uninterested.  </p>
<p>“How can you like places like this” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“Look bro just because you’re not into girls doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to be” Kenny answered. “Besides we’ve been working hard lately, we deserve a break.” </p>
<p>“I don’t know” Alex said, “something doesn’t seem right about all this.”</p>
<p>A waitress walked over to our table as the two were finishing up their conversation.</p>
<p>“Here you go boys” she said.</p>
<p>“Oh, we didn’t order these” Alex said.</p>
<p>“They’re on the house” she said smiling, “Hikari told us what happened, heroes like you two always drink free here. Let me know if you two need anything else.”</p>
<p>“Thank you” Kenny said grinning. </p>
<p>Alex grew even more suspicious; his gut tended to be right on the money when it came to bad feelings.</p>
<p>“Why give us the coupon if they weren’t going to charge us” he thought to himself. “I got a bad feeling about this.” </p>
<p>“You ok bro” Kenny asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah I’m just going to use the bathroom” Alex said getting up. </p>
<p>As Alex left Kenny began to drink the coffee that the maid brought over. When he entered the bathroom, Alex immediately went over to the nearest mirror.</p>
<p>“42-42-564” he began, “whenever you wanna knock on Death’s door.” The mirror began to ring out and after a moment Lord Death appeared on the screen.</p>
<p>“Heya heya” he said, “good to see you again.” </p>
<p>“Hello Lord Death” Alex said.</p>
<p>“Ah young Alex” he said, “what can I do for you, did you two manage to capture the Keishin egg?”</p>
<p>“Yes sir” Alex answered, “we were on our way back but Kenny got well, distracted.” </p>
<p>“I see” Death said, “I’m guessing since you reached out you’ve got a feeling that something is amiss.” </p>
<p>“Yes” Alex answered, “is there another Meister Weapon pair in the area? It might just be my paranoia but I think we might need some backup.” </p>
<p>“As a matter of fact, there is a pair nearby” Death answered, “they just completed their assignment so I’ll have them head your way now just to be safe.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, sir,” Alex said.</p>
<p>“Alex” Death said, “one more thing, loosen up a little. You are always so focused on the task and while that’s not necessarily a bad thing, you never really seem to have any fun. On the other hand, Kenny is the complete opposite. All play no work and he’s undeniably way too carefree. But that’s what makes your partnership so perfect. You two cover each other’s weaknesses so well, and that in itself is an opportunity to grow more not just as Meister and Weapon, but as people as well. So relax, you two are doing a great job.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Lord Death” Alex said.</p>
<p>“Bye bye for now” Lord Death said giving Alex two big thumbs up.</p>
<p>He disappeared from the screen and Alex took a breath before heading for the exit. When he walked back into the restaurant he realized his suspicions were right. Kenny was out cold and Hikari and the rest of the maids were surrounding him. This wasn’t an ordinary café, the look in their eyes. Alex didn’t need to see souls to know what they were.</p>
<p>“Witches” he said out loud. </p>
<p>“How’re you gonna fight without your Meister” Hikari asked while grinning maliciously. </p>
<p>“Damn it” Alex said.</p>
<p>The witches began to surround him slowly, this was bad. Alex had no way out, without Kenny he couldn’t fight, and he couldn’t get to him to wake him up. He could try running back into the bathroom and calling Lord Death but they would just rush him from behind. Alex put up his fists ready to take as many swings as possible. Unfortunately, a witch cast a spell that pinned him to the wall. They began to surround him leaving Kenny on the ground. Alex closed his eyes, he had run every single possible solution in his head, but they all ended the same. With one or both of them being killed. Suddenly a voice rang out from behind the witches.</p>
<p>“Soul Force” the male voice shouted. </p>
<p>The boy had fired his soul wavelength into one of the witches and sent her flying. Alex opened his eyes and the witches turned around to see a Meister wielding a yellow bladed shotel, a curved sword, with a green grip. All the witches charged at him in anger and he began to fight them all at once.</p>
<p>“That weapon it’s gotta be them” Alex thought. “Lord Death really saved our asses.” </p>
<p>“Alex wake your partner up” the voice said. “We’ll handle them for as long as we can but don’t take forever.”</p>
<p>Alex nodded and proceeded to run over to Kenny. With the witches fighting the spell was broken. </p>
<p>“Kenny wake up” Alex said shaking him. It was no good Kenny was nonresponsive. “No choice.” Alex put his hand on Kenny’s heart, “Healing Wavelength.” Alex’s hand began to glow and after a moment or two Kenny had woken back up.</p>
<p>“Alex” he said groggily, “what happened.”</p>
<p>“I’ll explain later” Alex answered, “can you fight, we’re in a bit of a jam.” </p>
<p>“Yeah” Kenny said standing up.</p>
<p>Suddenly the Meister pair flew passed them and against the wall that Alex was pinned on. The hit knocked off the Meister’s hood, and Alex and Kenny quickly ran over.</p>
<p>“Craig what’re you doing here” Kenny asked.</p>
<p>“Saving your ass McCormick” Craig answered. Craig had jet black hair and dark brown eyes, normally he’s wearing his hat but during missions he doesn’t as it gets in the way of his hood. “Although now we need saving.” </p>
<p>“Ah geez Craig” the sword said, “what do we do now?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Tweek” Craig answered, “I’ll think of something.” Craig paused for a moment then looked at Alex. “Any ideas?” </p>
<p>Alex looked at him annoyed.</p>
<p>“You’re the ones here to save us” Alex thought to himself.</p>
<p>“We can’t beat them all” Alex said, “we need to escape.” </p>
<p>“But how” Tweek asked panicking, “the only way out is through them.”</p>
<p>“Not exactly” Alex answered looking at Kenny. He then proceeded to look at the roof and smiled. Kenny also looked at the roof and understood immediately what Alex was thinking.</p>
<p>“You thinking what I’m thinking” Kenny asked.</p>
<p>“Hell yes” Alex answered transforming into his weapon form.</p>
<p>“Craig buy us a little more time” Kenny requested.</p>
<p>“What’re you going to do” he asked.</p>
<p>“Make a door” Kenny answered. “Ready Alex?” </p>
<p>“Always” Alex answered.</p>
<p>Kenny closed his eyes and positioned Alex to be parallel with is body. Wind began to gust around him and his body began to glow. Kenny re-opened his eyes and smiled.</p>
<p>“LET’S GO SOUL RESONANCE” the two said in unison. </p>
<p>The two began to power up and as they did Alex proceeded to transform again. The barrel extended and the scope increased in size. Alex also gained a folding bipod. Kenny laid down on the ground aiming Alex at the roof. Meanwhile inside Alex’s weapon form screens began to surround him. When their soul’s resonance rate is elevated, his accuracy is double and the power of the compressed soul wavelength shot is twice as powerful. </p>
<p>“Resonance completed and stable” Alex said, “charge rate at eighty percent, stand by for discharge. Aligning angle of shot.” A few seconds later Alex spoke again. “Charge complete, and shot is aligned, preparing to fire, discharge ready in three seconds. Two. One. Fire when ready.” </p>
<p>Kenny smiled, “FATAL BULLET” he shouted pulling the trigger.</p>
<p>A huge concentrated wavelength fired out of Alex like a beam at high speed. When it connected with the roof it completely obliterated it. Once the shot was fired their resonance rate returned to normal and Alex transformed back into his regular sniper rifle form. The blast had completely knocked the witches back, this was their chance. </p>
<p>“Craig, Tweek, let’s go” Kenny shouted.</p>
<p>“Right” Craig said. </p>
<p>The pair of Meisters jumped on a pair of tables and used the elevated position to successfully jump out of the building. After escaping that death trap, they immediately returned to the academy. Once they were safely on the school grounds the group paused to catch their breath. At this point Tweek and Alex had transformed back into human form. Tweek was a little shorter then Craig, he had spikey blonde hair and green eyes. Stan must have sensed them because he ran out of the academy and met them at the gate.</p>
<p>“Hey you guys are back” he said excitedly. “Great news, Kyle’s gonna make a full recovery.” </p>
<p>They all smiled at the good news.</p>
<p>“That’s awesome” Kenny said.</p>
<p>“He’s still unconscious but he’s going to be just fine” Stan continued, “isn’t that great?” </p>
<p>“Yeah that’s great news” a familiar voice said from behind. It was Lord Death, “I’m so glad to see you all made it back safely.” </p>
<p>“Thanks boss” Kenny said.</p>
<p>“Kyle’s going to recover and Kenny and Alex are safe thanks to you two Craig and Tweek” Lord Death said, “well done.” </p>
<p>“Thanks Lord Death” Tweek said smiling. </p>
<p>“Now then” Lord Death said, “I think that’s enough for today, you all should head on home and get some rest.” </p>
<p>“Yes sir” they all said in unison. </p>
<p>After parting ways, the five all returned to their apartments. On the way back to their apartment Tweek and Craig were making small task. They passed by a certain alleyway which made Tweek stop and look. </p>
<p>“What’s up” Craig asked.</p>
<p>“Just reminiscing” Tweek answered smiling, “it was an alley like this, where we first met, can’t believe it’s been so long.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prologue 3: The Bond as Strong as Love: Curved Sword Meister Craig and Weapon Tweek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Give me all your money” the blonde haired boy said to the boy in the blue coat he had pinned to the wall. </p>
<p>The blue coated boy was unphased, indifferent to the whole situation. He didn’t fear this kid who looked to be about his age, maybe a few months younger. He was covered in dirt and his hair was a mess. It was clear to anyone who looked at him that he was homeless.</p>
<p>“Or what” he asked.</p>
<p>“Or this” the blonde haired boy answered. He transformed his hand into a curved sword and rammed it into the wall right next to his victim’s head.</p>
<p>“You’re a weapon” the blue coat boy asked. </p>
<p>“Yeah” he answered smugly, “scared yet?” </p>
<p>“Not really” he answered putting his hand on the mugger’s chest. “Soul Force!” He fired a blast of his soul wavelength into the homeless kid sending him back against the wall on the other side of the alley, he fell to the ground. </p>
<p>“You’re a Meister” he said. </p>
<p>“Well not yet, I have Meister abilities but I don’t go to the DWMA” he said, “my name is Craig. What’s yours?” </p>
<p>“None of your business” the blonde haired boy answered. He was shaking, obviously still feeling the effects of Craig’s soul wavelength. “Just get out of here.” </p>
<p>“Fine” Craig said walking away. </p>
<p>As he turned back he saw his mugger walk a few feet down the alley to a cardboard box that was open sideways. Craig could tell that the box was the boy’s home. The next day Craig returned to the alley with some food and water. The boy was sitting there just like yesterday. </p>
<p>“Hey” Craig said, “I brought you something.”</p>
<p>The boy looked at Craig and saw the food and water in his hand. He quickly grabbed it and began eating. </p>
<p>“What’s your deal” he asked with a mouth full of food.</p>
<p>“Well I figured if I gave you some food you’d tell me your name” Craig answered.</p>
<p>The boy hesitated for a moment before responding</p>
<p>“Tweek” he said, “my name is Tweek.” </p>
<p>“That’s a nice name” Craig said sitting across from him. “How long have you been on the streets?” </p>
<p>“Since my parents threw me out” he answered. “No son of mine is going to be a weapon, get lost you freak.” </p>
<p>“Damn” Craig said, “I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>“Whatever” Tweek said, “I can take care of myself.” Tweek didn’t say anything else for the remainder of his meal, after finishing he spoke up again. “Thanks, I guess” he said. </p>
<p>Tweek retreated into his box and closed the flaps.</p>
<p>“Hey wait” Craig said. </p>
<p>“I’m tired” Tweek said, “please leave.” </p>
<p>“Alright” Craig said. </p>
<p>Craig returned home for the evening leaving Tweek at his makeshift house. The next day he returned. He had more food.</p>
<p>“Back again” Tweek asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah” Craig answered, “is that ok?” </p>
<p>“I can’t stop you,” Tweek answered, “but why?” </p>
<p>“Because you look like you need a friend” Craig said smiling. </p>
<p>Tweek blushed a little looking away from Craig after he finished his sentence. After that Craig returned every day to see Tweek; and every day the two would talk and in time Tweek began to open up more to Craig, until that fateful day finally came. It started off the same as any other day, after school Craig went to the alley to see Tweek, but today he was going to ask Tweek something very important. </p>
<p>“Hey Tweek” Craig said.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey Craig” Tweek said back. </p>
<p>“Guess what” Craig said, “I got accepted into the DWMA, I’m going to be trained as a real Meister.” </p>
<p>“Congrats” Tweek said smiling.</p>
<p>“Thanks” Craig said, “also, there’s something I want to ask you.” </p>
<p>“What is it” Tweek asked.</p>
<p>“Would you like to be my weapon partner” Craig asked.</p>
<p>“What” Tweek said, there was a hint of anger in his voice.</p>
<p>“It’s just I know you so well and you’re a weapon” Craig said, “I think we’d work well together.” </p>
<p>“Forget it” Tweek said angrily. “I’m not interested.” </p>
<p>“But why” Craig asked, “you could become a Death Scythe.” </p>
<p>“I don’t want to be some servant for the Grim Reaper” Tweek answered, “I can take care of myself, that’s the way it’s always been, that’s the way it will stay.” </p>
<p>“Right cause you’ve done such a good job taking care of yourself” Craig said.</p>
<p>“Hey dude” Tweek said, “I didn’t ask for you to come back every day with food, I would’ve survived without you.” </p>
<p>“Doubtful” Craig said crossing his arms.</p>
<p>“Fuck you dude” Tweek shouted, “get lost! Go have fun at the academy, find a weapon partner and become famous for all I care. I’m staying right here.” </p>
<p>“Fine” Craig shouted. He stood up and walked away. “Later hobo!” </p>
<p>When Craig got back to his apartment he punched the wall and then proceeded to lay down on the couch. He started to cry. The truth of the matter was that Craig lived alone. He was pretty antisocial and didn’t have any friends. In fact, Tweek was the only person in his life. His family disowned him after they found out that he was gay. If he attended the DWMA he sincerely doubted he’d find a partner, that’s why he wanted Tweek. </p>
<p>The next day Craig went back to Tweek’s alley to apologize to him. When he got there, he saw three thugs surrounding him. Tweek was on the ground trembling in fear. </p>
<p>“What you think just because you’re a weapon you can rob us” the thug in the middle asked. “You little brat let me teach you a lesson.” </p>
<p>The thug reached down and picked Tweek up by the shirt. He pinned him to the wall and took out a pocket knife. At this point Craig knew what he had to do. </p>
<p>“Hey assholes” he shouted. The thugs and Tweek all looked at him, “three on one seems like overkill.” </p>
<p>“What’s it to you” one of the guys asked. “He a friend of yours or something?” </p>
<p>“Yeah he is” Craig answered, “now put him down or you’ll be looking for a plastic surgeon.” </p>
<p>The thug threw Tweek do the ground walking over towards Craig with his associates in toe. Craig might’ve had Meister abilities but he couldn’t take on three older guys at once. He didn’t care as long as Tweek was safe. He quickly looked at his friend and smiled. The main thug saw this and delivered a right hook to Craig knocking him to the ground the three guys then proceed to gang up on him. Somehow Craig was able to get up and put up a fight. He took a lot of hits but he managed to knock out two of the goons. </p>
<p>The fight had taken its toll on Craig, he was no match for the main thug. He lunged at Craig who managed to duck and roll out of the way. At this point he was positioned right in front of Tweek. The young weapon had watched in amazement, no one had ever stood up for him before. He knew what he had to do. He had to return the favor. </p>
<p>“Craig” he shouted standing up behind him. He reached his hand out to him. “Take my hand.” </p>
<p>Craig smiled at Tweek and Tweek smiled back. Craig took his hand and at that moment Tweek had completely transformed into a weapon. It wasn’t easy as neither of them had any practice but they somehow were able to match each other’s wavelengths.</p>
<p>“A curved sword” Craig asked.</p>
<p>“The technical term is Shotel” Tweek answered.</p>
<p>“Cool” Craig said smiling.</p>
<p>“You think just because you got a weapon you’ll beat me” the thug asked. </p>
<p>He charged at the boys and swung at Craig who blocked the punch with Tweek. Craig then delivered a punch straight to the thug’s gut using the power of his soul wavelength to blast him back. The guy shook his two friends awake.</p>
<p>“Come on” he said “let’s get out of here!” </p>
<p>The three thugs escaped leaving the duo in the alley. Tweek transformed back and hugged Craig.</p>
<p>“That was fun” he said, “thanks for helping me Craig are you ok?” </p>
<p>“I’ll live” he answered. “I’m sorry about yesterday.” </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it” Tweek replied, “so, are you still planning on going to the DWMA?” </p>
<p>“Yeah why” Craig asked.</p>
<p>“Well you’re going to need a weapon partner” Tweek answered turning his back to Craig.</p>
<p>“Wait you mean” Craig began to ask.</p>
<p>“I’m not saying I want to be a Death Scythe, I don’t really want to work for the Reaper in general” Tweek began cutting him off, “but I owe you for this, and, well, we work well together.” Tweek was looking back at Craig at this point. He was blushing and Craig began to blush as well. “So, Partners?” Tweek held out his hand.</p>
<p>Craig put his hand out as well, “partners” he said.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>There is the Scythe Meister….Stan and his partner and weapon Kyle. The Marksman, Kenny…with the Sniper Rifle, Alex. And finally, the Shotel swordsmen Craig, with his partner Tweek. The prologue is complete. And now….the real story can begin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 1: Lord Death’s Knight, the DWMA’s Greatest Meister Resurfaces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenny and Alex ran through the streets of Death City both trying to move as fast as they could.</p><p>“You just had to oversleep didn’t you Kenny” Alex said.</p><p>“Sorry” Kenny said behind him, “I was having a really good dream.” </p><p>“Man, you’re horny even in your sleep” Alex said. “If we’re late it’s on you.” </p><p>“You’re not wrong” Kenny said smiling. </p><p>Alex sighed in frustration as the two climbed the steps of the DWMA. When they made it to the top, the two finally stopped running taking the chance to catch their breath. Alex looked at his watch, by some miracle they were right on time. Kenny and Alex made their way to their classroom, opening the door to see their friends and saviors from the other night, Tweek and Craig. </p><p>When they’re not on assignment, students are allowed to wear whatever they want to class at the DWMA. Tweek was wearing black slacks with a green button up shirt. He had white suspenders and a small version of Lord Death’s mask in the spot where you’d normally find a bow tie and black loafers. Craig on the other hand was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that were torn at the kneecaps. He had a galaxy shirt on and was wearing his blue windbreaker open above it. He had black converse and his blue Peruvian chino on. It was a gift from his now deceased grandmother when she returned from her vacation in Peru. Like them, Kenny and Alex were also wearing street clothes. Alex had a dark purple t-shirt on with a black short sleeve over shirt that he wore opened. He had black jeans and black sneakers on. Kenny was wearing a short tank top that exposed his midriff with the letter K on it. With that he had black cargo shorts and black sneakers that were slightly different than those worn by his partner. </p><p>“Morning” Alex said.</p><p>“Geez you two look like you’re out of breath” Tweek said. </p><p>“Kenny woke up late again didn’t he” Craig asked.</p><p>“Hit the nail right on the head” Alex answered. “Hey where’s the professor?” </p><p>“Apparently she’s been deployed to the Oceania branch of the DWMA” Tweek answered, “we’re supposed to be getting a new teacher tomorrow but for now it’s just study hall.” </p><p>“Anyone hear from Stan or Kyle” Kenny asked.</p><p>“No” Craig said, “as far as we know he’s still out cold.” </p><p>“We saw Stan earlier” Tweek chimed in, “he was walking towards the nurse’s office. He looked really tired, like he was up all night worried about Kyle.”</p><p>“I don’t blame him” Alex said, “his partner was severely injured, if it were me I wouldn’t leave the nurse’s office willingly.” </p><p>“Why do I get the feeling I’m forgetting something” Tweek asked himself out loud.</p><p>“Was it important” Kenny asked.</p><p>Tweek thought for a moment before remembering what was so important. He proceeded to widen his eyes and panic. </p><p>“Ah shit” he said, “Lord Death wanted to see the four of us, he told me to tell you guys when you got here.” </p><p>“Damn” Alex said, “let’s get going.” </p><p>Craig and Kenny nodded and the four of them made their way to the Death Room. </p><p>“Hello Hello” Lord Death said, “thanks for coming on such short notice.”</p><p>“Of course Lord Death” Alex said, “do you have a mission for us?” </p><p>“Sort of” he answered, “in the nearby town of Chavel there are reports of a man harassing the townsfolk at night in a drunken rage. Normally this would be handled by the local authorities, but this man, if he is who I suspect he is based on the reports, Meisters will be required to bring him down.” </p><p>“So what” Kenny began, “do we just go to this town and take this guy into custody boss?” </p><p>“Doesn’t this seem a little too” Tweek began, “I don’t know easy? Lord Death we’ve collected Keishin eggs, we’ve been trained, this seems like something you’d send students doing a remedial lesson to.</p><p>“I told you didn’t I” he said, “this man’s actions will require Meister intervention.” The boys gasped at the serious tone of Lord Death’s voice. “Originally I had planned on sending Stan and Kyle with you but as of now Kyle is still unconscious. Do not underestimate your enemy, he is indeed powerful. Once you’ve taken him into custody I want you to return him here to the Death Room.”</p><p>“You want us to bring him back here” Craig asked, “how come?” </p><p>“All will be explained in time” Lord Death answered, “will you please do this for me?”</p><p>“Of course Lord Death” Alex answered.</p><p>“No prob boss” Kenny said.</p><p>“Piece of cake” Tweek said.</p><p>“We’re on it” Craig said.</p><p>“Good, thank you” Lord Death said, “now go, this one strikes at night so you’ll have to head there as soon as possible to prepare a trap.” The four boys nodded and left the Death Room. Lord Death looked back at his mirror. “I hope this is the right decision.”</p><p>Chavel town was the next town over from Death City. After getting their combat robes, Kenny, Alex, Craig, and Tweek began to head for their destination. As hoped, the four made it to Chavel well before nightfall. The townspeople had pointed them towards an old abandoned baseball field. Apparently, the drunk likes to go there at night and shout obscenities towards the sky. It was there that the two teams of Weapon and Meister waited. </p><p>“Do you really think this guy is really as strong as Lord Death says he is” Tweek asked.</p><p>“Lord Death sounded pretty serious back there” Alex answered, “I wouldn’t let my guard down for a second.” </p><p>Suddenly the four heard groans from just beyond the bushes, they shot to their feet.</p><p>“What was that” Tweek asked, you could hear the rising panic in his voice.</p><p>The bushes began to rustle even more and the groans got even louder.</p><p>“Hey Alex” Kenny said.</p><p>“Yeah” Alex replied knowing what Kenny was about to say. He transformed into his sniper rifle mode and Kenny took up position on the bench the four were sitting on.</p><p>“Tweek” Craig said lifting up his hand.</p><p>“Right” Tweek said smiling and taking Craig’s hand. He also transformed into his weapon form.</p><p>The drunken man finally appeared from the bushes and the four boys were underwhelmed at the sight of him. He was an average adult male, he had black hair and very uneven mustache and he was holding a baseball bat. </p><p>“Hey who the fuck are you” he asked slurring his words.</p><p>“We’re from the DWMA” Craig answered, “you’re coming with us.”</p><p>“The DWMA” he asked still slurred, “ah what the fuck does that stupid reaper want with me now?”</p><p>“How dare you insult Lord Death” Alex said. “Let’s take him down.” </p><p>“Right” Craig said, “ready Tweek?” </p><p>“Yep” Tweek answered.</p><p>“Then let’s go” Craig shouted charging at the man.</p><p>He swung Tweek at him but the man dodged it perfectly. For someone who was heavily intoxicated he moved rather well. Craig pressed his attack while Kenny looked for a shot. This guy was matching Craig in close quarters combat despite being inebriated by alcohol. </p><p>“What the hell” Kenny thought, “how is this guy so good? I mean he’s holding off Craig’s attacks with just a baseball bat. The way he moves, could it be?” </p><p>“Oh son of a bitch” he said out loud. “Craig, this guy he’s” </p><p>“I know” Craig shouted jumping back in order to put some distance between them. “He’s a Meister, without a doubt. So, this is why Lord Death sent us to bring him in.” </p><p>“Get lost you fucking kids” the man shouted lunging at Craig with his baseball bat. Craig blocked the attack and the two weapons clashed. The man took his empty hand and grabbed Craig’s arm. “Take this!” He fired his soul wavelength into Craig forcing him to drop Tweek. </p><p>It was in that moment that Kenny had his opening.</p><p>“Kenny do it now” Alex shouted.</p><p>Kenny pulled the trigger and fired a shot at the man’s leg, the goal was to disable not to kill. Without even looking, without even blinking, he blocked the bullet with his bat. Kenny and Alex were shocked, no one had ever done that to them before. Craig used the distraction to pick Tweek up and back up. All the combatants paused for a moment.</p><p>“This is ridiculous how the hell are we supposed to stop this dude” Tweek asked.</p><p>“Yeah” Alex said, “this dude is easily a three star Meister.”</p><p>“Don’t mess with me” the man shouted, “do you realize who I am. I’m Randy, the Reaper’s knight.”</p><p>Alex gasped, “did he just say he’s Lord Death’s knight?”</p><p>“What’s wrong Alex” Kenny asked.</p><p>“I’ve heard of him” Alex answered, “this guy is the best Meister the academy has ever had. They call him Lord Death’s knight because apparently he was always the one that Lord Death had lead large missions.”</p><p>“You shitting me” Kenny asked, “how the hell are we supposed to stop him?”</p><p>“You’re not” he answered, his words still slurred from the alcohol. The man suddenly vanished and appeared behind Craig sending him flying into a tree with a blast from his Soul Wavelength. Craig couldn’t move he just sat there. Kenny could tell he was losing consciousness if he hadn’t already. “I call that my Soul Step, I discharge parts of my Soul to my feet and by doing so I can move at lightning fast speed. </p><p>“Craig” Tweek shouted transforming back. “Craig are you alright?! Talk to me!!”</p><p>“Foolish boy” the man named Randy said behind Tweek, “a weapon should never return to human form in the middle of battle.” He smiled menacingly raising his bat above his head. “Now die you brat!” He swung the bat down at Tweek but was forced to fall back when a shot from Alex nearly hit Randy’s head. </p><p>“Don’t forget about me you damn alcoholic” Kenny shouted. He began firing multiple shots as fast as he could but Randy deflected them all slowly moving towards Kenny smiling as he did so. “Don’t mock me!” </p><p>Kenny kept firing as Randy began to pick up speed. He used his Soul Step again getting within striking distance, he swung his bat and hit Kenny right in the face. He fell off the bench gripping Alex tightly as he did. He was hurt but still conscious. </p><p>“Damn him” Kenny said. </p><p>Randy jumped off the bench and stood above Kenny. He kneeled down and fired another shot of his Soul Wavelength directly into Kenny. Kenny began to shake out of control and the wave even managed to do some damage to Alex as well. Randy stood back up positioning himself over Kenny’s head raising the bat as he did. Kenny closed his eyes, he was fully aware that he might die and was attempting to prepare himself. Randy swung the bat down but before it could hit Kenny something stopped it. </p><p>Kenny reopened his eyes to see two familiar faces standing over him blocking the attack. Two friends had shown up just in time. </p><p>“No way” Kenny said exhausted. “How the hell are you two here?” </p><p>The two who had appeared. The two who had shown up to save the day. They were Stan and Kyle. </p><p>“Don’t worry guys” Stan said.</p><p>“We’ll take it from here” Kyle said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 2: The Painful Revelation, Stan vs. Randy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stan pushed Randy back with his Scythe and did a horizontal swipe across aiming for Randy’s chest but just barely missing. It didn’t matter to him though, Stan was more concerned with getting Kenny out of immediate danger.</p><p>“Kenny” he said, “can you two fight?”</p><p>“Forget about me” Kenny answered, “what about you, how the hell did you two get here and how the hell is Kyle able to fight?” </p><p>“Stan and I heard about the mission” Kyle said, “so we stole my dad’s motorcycle and drove out here. It takes half as long then it does by foot.” </p><p>“Ok well how are you in fighting shape Kyle” Alex asked.</p><p>“I’ll admit I’m not at full strength” he said, “but we modified our resonance output so Stan is using more of his soul to match our wavelengths while I’m compensating by using less. It takes a bit of the pressure off. I should be able to hold out as long as we don’t kick our resonance rate up to high.” </p><p>“Kenny can you fight or not” Stan asked again.</p><p>“Yeah we’re fine” he answered, “but Craig and Tweek are definitely down for the count.” </p><p>“Alright then I guess we’re on our own” Stan said.</p><p>Stan took his fighting stance while Kenny got up to a sniping spot. Unlike the incident back in the city this time he and Kyle were both fully prepared. Stan and Kyle’s fighting style was something all their own. Unlike normal scythe users, Stan has the bottom of the scythe in front of him while the blade is below in aligned parallel to his feet. By doing this he’s able to use Kyle’s maximum range and it makes it easier to execute combination moves.</p><p>“That stance” Randy said, “it looks so familiar.” Randy stared at the duo for a moment, “ah so that’s it, that scythe of yours, it’s soul is familiar to me.” He pointed to Kyle, and slurring his words he asked, “you’re Gerald’s son aren’t you.” </p><p>“Who the hell is Gerald” Kenny asked.</p><p>“That’s my dad’s actual name” Kyle answered. “What I wanna know is how you know that.”</p><p>“Well I was Lord Death’s knight” Randy answered, “like the sniper rifle over there said I was the academy’s best Meister. Think children, if I’m a Meister that means I had a weapon partner, right?” </p><p>Kyle gasped, he had figured out what Randy was getting at.</p><p>“I was the one who turned your father into a Death Scythe” Randy declared.</p><p>“That’s a lie” Kyle shouted, “my father’s partner was killed in battle shortly after I was born, he told me. My father collected his last souls on his own and became a Death Scythe when I was one. </p><p>“Do you always believe what they tell you” Randy asked. </p><p>Stan was shaking at this point and Kyle could feel it. He looked up to see his partner’s eyes widened. Stan had been using his Soul Perception on Randy, as he did he began to think back to that moment in the hospital with Death Scythe.</p><p>“If you were even a third of the Meister your father was” Death Scythe said.</p><p>“What’s your name” Stan asked shakily. </p><p>“Huh” Randy asked wobbling, it was as if the alcohol had come back and hit him harder. He wasn’t sobering up anytime soon.</p><p>“Your full name” Stan shouted, “what is it?” </p><p>“That ain’t any of your damn business brat” Randy said slurring his words. </p><p>He charged at Stan who wasn’t moving a million different things were going through his head right now.</p><p>“Stan wake up” Kyle shouted. Stan snapped back just in time to block Randy’s attack. “Get out of your head Stan I need you here.” </p><p>“Right sorry” Stan replied.</p><p>The two Meister’s battle raged on neither side giving an inch. Meanwhile Kenny was looking for an opening to disable their powerful opponent.</p><p>“Their fighting styles are really similar” Kenny said.</p><p>“I noticed that too” Alex replied, “neither of them are making any mistakes, it’s like this was a death match or something. Stan knows that we’re to take him alive right?” </p><p>“I hope so” Kenny answered.</p><p>Stan lost his footing only for a moment, but it was just the opening Randy needed. He hit Stan in the face with his bat sending him flying.</p><p>“I heard what you said earlier kid” Randy said, “you can’t resonate any higher because your partner isn’t fully healed. Unfortunately for you, I can raise mine.” </p><p>Randy began to raise his resonance rate it didn’t take Soul Perception to tell that the growth in Resonance had increased exponentially.</p><p>“How is this guy able to become this strong without a weapon” Kenny said.</p><p>“He’s the best for a reason” Alex answered.</p><p>“Stan” Kyle said, “we don’t have a choice. He’s right unless we raise or resonance rate we won’t be able to win.”</p><p>“No way” Stan said, “if we try to use it while you’re not at full strength it could injure you more.”</p><p>“If we don’t do it then we’ll probably end up dead anyway” Kyle argued.</p><p>Stan didn’t want to admit it but Kyle was right. Even with Kenny and Alex backing them up they’re not strong enough to beat Randy without resonating. </p><p>Stan sighed. “Are you sure about this” he asked.</p><p>“Positive” Kyle said, “now let’s do this”</p><p>Stan spun Kyle around in a circle in front of him and stopped when Kyle was horizontal in front of Stan, similar to the way he was when they first joined the battle.</p><p>“LET’S GO SOUL RESONANCE” the two shouted. </p><p>Their resonance rate began to increase dramatically and as it did Kyle’s blade began to grow and glow. Eventually the blade had grown a third in size and was shining bright. They had to move fast, Stan could feel Kyle being pushed beyond his limit. If they didn't finish this fast Kyle's life would be in danger.</p><p>“You can use that move” Randy asked, “you’re still so young.”</p><p>“Behold the legendary super skill of the Scythe Meister” Stan shouted. He lunged at Randy swinging his massive blade at him. “Witch Hunter!!”</p><p>Randy dropped the bat and blocked it with his hands. He used his Soul Wavelength to stop Kyle from completely obliterating him.</p><p>“Not bad kid” Randy shouted, “but you can’t fake experience!!” </p><p>He increased his resonance rate and fired his Soul Wavelength into Kyle, disrupting their link and breaking the Witch Hunter. Stan fell to the ground, dropping Kyle in the process. Randy moved towards Stan picking up his bat as he did.</p><p>“You’re done kid” Randy said.</p><p>Suddenly Kyle transformed back into his human form blocking Randy from finishing Stan.</p><p>“Don’t take another step” he said, “I won’t let you hurt my Meister anymore.” Randy didn’t say a word, he just moved closer to Kyle. He was wobbling even more and swerving back and forth. “Stay back!” </p><p>Kenny fired a few shots at him hitting his legs and feet to try and stop his movements, but it didn’t work, Randy didn’t stop. Kyle transformed his working arm into a scythe prepared to defend his partner and best friend till his dying breath. Randy stopped he didn’t move and a moment later he collapsed on the ground.</p><p>Kyle looked confused, so did Kenny and Alex. Kyle walked over to Randy to see the drunken Meister, who was just about possibly end their lives, completely out cold. Kenny and Alex jumped down from their sniping spot and Alex transformed back.</p><p>“Umm is he” Kenny started.</p><p>“Yep” Alex answered.</p><p>“Well umm” Kenny said, “we should probably tie him up and patch up the others before this guy comes to.”</p><p>“I’m on it” Alex said.</p><p>Alex walked over to Stan and placed his hand on his chest.</p><p>“Healing wavelength” Alex thought to himself.</p><p>His hand began to glow and a moment later Stan woke up. He slowly sat up confused by what had just happened. Kyle rushed to his partner’s side.</p><p>“Are you ok” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah I’m alright now” Stan answered, “what the fuck happened?” </p><p>“Short version” Kenny said, “the booze in his system stole the win.”</p><p>“More like saved our lives” Kyle said.</p><p>“Hey” Tweek said in the distance. The others turned around to see him walking over with Craig who was awake again. Tweek was helping him walk, he had Craig’s arm over his shoulder but at least Craig was  standing. “If you’re healing people would you mind taking a look at my boy here?” </p><p>Alex smiled and walked over.</p><p>“Sit down Craig” he said.</p><p>Craig did as he was told and Alex kneeled down and began to heal him. Once that was done, everyone surrounded Randy who was still passed out.</p><p>“Well” Craig said, “we're just going to have to take him back to the academy like this. This is gonna be such a pain”</p><p>“Yeah” Kenny said, “help me lift him up.” </p><p>Craig nodded and the two of them picked Randy up. They put him on the back of Gerald’s stolen motorcycle as Stan started it up. </p><p>“I’ll bring him back while he’s still out cold” Stan said, “getting him to the Death Room shouldn’t be that difficult.”</p><p>As Stan got ready to leave the sun began to rise.</p><p>“Crap we’ve really been fighting all night” Tweek asked.</p><p>“Guess so” Craig answered.</p><p>“I’ll see you guys back at the DWMA” Stan said. </p><p>He drove off into the distance while the others began to walk back. Stan had a lot on his mind as he drove through that desert. </p><p>“Who is this guy” he thought to himself, “why does Lord Death want him so bad? Why did his soul remind me so much of my own? Could this drunken slob really be him? </p><p>“There’s only one way to find out” he said aloud.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 3: Stan’s Determination. The Looming Rematch.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stan leaned against the railing of the DWMA’s balcony looking towards Death City and the desert beyond it. He was lost in thought recollecting what Lord Death had said to him about a week ago, the day after the mission to retrieve Randy was completed.</p><p>“First off” Lord Death said, “let me say well done on your assignment. You successfully retrieved Randy and he is now recovering in the infirmary. From what I understand the cause of his collapse at the end of your fight was alcohol poisoning. He will be out of commission for the next few days.”</p><p>“Lord Death” Craig said, “it’s time you tell us who this man is.”</p><p>“Craig’s right” Tweek said, “this guy almost killed us, we deserve to know.”</p><p>“You are correct” Lord Death said, “as you already know he is known as Randy, he was the academy’s best Meister. He was given the nickname Death’s knight by his classmates. After graduating he continued to work for the DWMA doing independent covert assignments. As I’m sure you can all attest he doesn’t need a weapon partner.”</p><p>“So is it true then” Kyle asked looking at his father who stood next to Lord Death. “Did this guy really turn you into a Death Scythe? Was what you told me all those years ago a lie.”</p><p>“Not completely” Gerald answered, “my first partner was killed in the line of duty however the timeline I told you wasn’t true. My first partner was killed shortly after you were born Kyle, at that point I was about three quarters of the way to becoming a Death Scythe. Randy had recently severed ties with his weapon partner after he was expelled. So, Randy and I tried being partners and it ended up working really well. He did indeed make me a Death Scythe.” </p><p>“Something occurred a little while after that” Lord Death chimed in, “it caused Randy to spiral. He had always had a problem with alcohol but he was sober when he partnered with Gerald. He broke his sobriety after the incident and vanished. Now that we have him back, hopefully he can stay sober.”</p><p>“So why did we bring him back boss” Kenny asked, “so he can start running covert operations again.” </p><p>“Nope” Lord Death said, “once he sobers up he’ll be your new teacher.”</p><p>The boys were all shocked at Lord Death’s declaration.</p><p>“Our teacher” Stan shouted, “you must be joking!” </p><p>“Nope” Lord Death said again, “and that reminds me, what you two did was very reckless. Breaking out of the hospital, stealing your father’s motorcycle. Add to that the fact that you were still injured when you two went into battle. On top of all of that you two used Witch Hunter and it back fired. You’re lucky you didn’t hurt yourselves further.”</p><p>“It was my fault” Stan said, “I was the one who wanted to go.”</p><p>“No, it’s my fault” Kyle said, “I wanted to fight again, and I didn’t want our friends to get hurt.” </p><p>“Regardless” Lord Death said, “no extracurricular assignments for either of you until the school nurse gives you the ok.” </p><p>“Yes, Lord Death” Stan and Kyle said.</p><p>“Thought I’d find you here” Kyle said snapping Stan out of his trance. His partner had joined him on the balcony. It was the first time Stan and Kyle had seen each other in their street clothes in quite some time. </p><p>Stan’s street clothes consisted of a plain white t-shirt and jeans with black and blue running shoes. He had an “S” necklace around his neck. Kyle wore an orange t-shirt with a green number four on it and green camo pants with brown construction boots. </p><p>“Hey” Stan said noticing the new cast on Kyle’s arm. “How does it feel?” </p><p>“Better than the sling” Kyle answered. “So, what’s wrong, you only come up here when something is really bothering you.”</p><p>“It’s Randy” Stan said looking back towards the city, “when we fought him I felt something, something really familiar. Kyle, I need your help with something.”</p><p>“What is it” Kyle asked.</p><p>Stan looked back at him, a look of pure determination in his eyes. </p><p>“Come with me” he said.</p><p>Randy ascended the stairs of the academy, it was his first day as a teacher as per Lord Death’s request. </p><p>“Man” Randy said to himself, “I’ve got a splitting headache. Going cold turkey like this is torture.” Randy at last reached the entrance of the academy. Sitting in front of the entrance was Stan, his partner Kyle leaning against the wall next to him. “Shouldn’t you two be in class?”</p><p>“There’s something we need to discuss with you Randy” Stan said standing up. “Are you ready Kyle?” </p><p>“Always” Kyle said, he transformed into his scythe form.</p><p>“I challenge you” Stan said, “there’s something I need to know and the only way to find that something out is to take you on while you’re completely sober and competent.” </p><p>“Doesn’t this seem a little unfair” Randy asked, “I don’t have a weapon partner.”</p><p>“Don’t play dumb” Stan said, “we all know you don’t need weapon partner.” </p><p>“Right I remember now” Randy said, “didn’t I stop your Witch Hunter with my bare hands?” </p><p>Stan grit his teeth and held Kyle tighter. </p><p>“Your soul” Stan said, “it’s really similar to mine, and you’re going to tell me why. Either willingly or by force.” </p><p>“Fine” Randy said taking a fighting stance, “try not to lose too fast.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 4: Tell Me Your Full Name! Rematch! Stan vs. Randy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow this chapter was hard to write, emotionally not literally. Prepare yourself everyone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey guys” Craig said to his friends as he and Tweek walked into the classroom. “No Stan and Kyle yet?”</p><p>“Nope” Kenny answered, “and no Randy either.”</p><p>“That’s weird” Tweek said, “Kyle is usually punctual enough to get them both here early.”</p><p>Suddenly an explosion rang out from outside the classroom. One of the boy’s classmates looked out the window.</p><p>“Hey guys” he said, “Stan and Kyle are fighting some guy in the courtyard.”</p><p>“What does he look like” Alex asked.</p><p>“Umm” the student began, “middle aged, black hair, he doesn’t have a weapon.”</p><p>The boys all looked at each other.</p><p>“Let’s go” Craig said.</p><p>The others nodded and ran out of the classroom. Meanwhile Stan had pressed his attack on Randy aiming for any opening he could find. However, Randy’s defenses were much better than back at the field. Stan did a side swipe but Randy caught Kyle before the attack could connect. Randy kicked Stan in the chest and sent them both flying. Stan landed on his back a few feet away however unlike last time Randy didn’t press his attack. Kenny and the others arrived in the courtyard just as Stan got back up.</p><p>“Stan what the hell are you doing” Craig asked.</p><p>“Finding out what I’ve wanted to know for a while now” he answered. He looked back at Randy. “Why are you holding back? I know you’re stronger than this.” </p><p>“You’re my student now” he answered, “I shouldn’t be hurting my students.” </p><p>“Don’t you dare mock us” Kyle said, “we will get the answers one way or another.”</p><p>Kyle recollected to what Stan asked of him just a short time ago. </p><p>“Kyle, I need your help with something” Stan said</p><p>“What is it” Kyle asked.</p><p>“Come with me” Stan answered. The two boys walked down the hallway. “I need to find out if it’s true, I really think he’s my father Ky so I need to confront him.”</p><p>“Do you think he will tell you willingly” Kyle asked.</p><p>“I don’t know” Stan answered.</p><p>“Then let’s use force if he doesn’t” Kyle suggested.</p><p>Stan stopped and looked at him.</p><p>“Are you sure” he asked, “you haven’t been at full strength since New York and fighting him before has slowed down your recovery.” </p><p>“I’ll be alright” Kyle said taking Stan’s hand. “Just trust me ok?” </p><p>“I do” Stan answered, “I trust you with my life.”</p><p>“Tell me” Randy said, “what is it that you want to know about me?”</p><p>“I already told you” Stan declared, “I want to know why are souls are so similar, if it’s the reason I think it is. Then this fight is going to be a lot harder for you.”</p><p>Randy didn’t respond, he knew full well what Stan was implying but he held his tongue regardless.</p><p>“Answer me” Stan shouted.</p><p>Randy did not. He closed his eyes and vanished. A second later he appeared behind Stan and blasted him with his Soul Wavelength. Stan was sent flying again but this time he was able to land on his feet. He hadn’t noticed at the time but his necklace had fallen off.</p><p>“Damn” Kenny said, “Craig you can tell too right?”</p><p>“Yeah” Craig answered, “Randy is holding back, he’s not taking Stan and Kyle seriously.”</p><p>Stan could tell that as well, and it only made him more and more frustrated.</p><p>“If you won’t tell me why” Stan began, “I’ll force it out of you.” He looked at Kyle, “are you good to use it?”</p><p>Kyle’s reflection appeared on the blade. He knew what Stan was talking about and with a determined look in his eyes he nodded back at Stan. </p><p>“You can’t beat me” Randy said, “stand down and return to your classroom.” </p><p>Stan did not reply, instead, just like before, he began to spin Kyle around in front of him. </p><p>“LET’S GO SOUL RESONANCE” the boys shouted.</p><p>As they began to power up Randy thought to himself.</p><p>“Soul Resonance” he thought, “Meister and Weapon harmonize, the Meister passes Souls Waves to the Weapon, the Weapon amplifies them and sends them back. They repeat this process until the create a Soul Wavelength more powerful then either of their individual Souls.” </p><p>Randy activated his Soul Perception to determine how strong their combined Soul is and as he did he took a stance preparing to intercept it.</p><p>“Ah geez” Tweek said, “if they keep this up they’ll push their bodies too far.” </p><p>“Are they really trying to use a full force attack” Craig asked rhetorically, “they could kill Randy with it if it connects.”</p><p>“Come on then” Randy shouted, “show me the power of your absolute limit!” </p><p>“The legendary super skill of the Scythe Meister” Stan said, he lunged at Randy opting for a diagonal strike. “Witch Hunter!!” </p><p>Randy grabbed Kyle just below the blade and dead stopped their attack without even blinking. Stan gasped, he was completely baffled. Kyle was just as surprised. They were using their full power and Randy intercepted it with ease.</p><p>“So, this is as far as you go” Randy said closing his eyes. He discharged a minor burst of his Soul Wavelength disrupting the Witch Hunter and shutting it down. He used just enough that it wouldn’t hurt Kyle. “Are you done?” </p><p>Randy let go of Kyle and Stan dropped to his knees in utter disbelief. Randy walked past him towards the entrance of the school. He stopped short when he saw Stan’s necklace on the ground. He picked it up.</p><p>“This necklace” Randy said.</p><p>“Don’t you dare touch it” Stan shouted standing up. Kyle was transforming back to his human form. “That’s mine give it to me.”</p><p>“Do you know what the S stands for” Randy asked.</p><p>“It’s my name, Stan” Stan answered.</p><p>“No” Randy said, “the S stands for Sharon, your mother.” Stan gasped and his eyes widened, as did everyone else’s. Randy continued to speak. “I gave this to her the day she told me she was pregnant with my child, pregnant with you.” </p><p>“So it’s true then,” Stan said “you are my father.”</p><p>“Yes” Randy answered, he walked over to Stan before continuing,  “My full name, is Randy Marsh.” </p><p>“I had just finished making Gerald a Death Scythe when your mother was pregnant with you” he continued. “That’s why Kyle is a few months older. You were an early birth, there were complications and as a result your mother didn’t survive.</p><p>Stan was staring at the ground. He couldn’t even look at Randy. He made a fist and grit his teeth, then he quickly punched Randy in the gut knocking him to his knees. Stan lunged and pinned him to the ground holding him by the collar. </p><p>“Why” he said, “why did you leave?” </p><p>“Because I’m a coward” Randy said starting to cry. Stan was shocked at the sight of this but he crying as well. “I loved your mother and when I lost her I couldn’t cope. I broke my sobriety and ran away. I wandered from town to town, bar to bar, drowning my sorrows in booze.”</p><p>Kyle put his hand on Stan’s shoulder and Stan got off of Randy. He stood beside his partner as his father rose to his feet.</p><p>“Stan” he said, “I won’t ask you to forgive me right away, I know this is a lot to take in. But I hope that someday, when you’re ready, we can have a real father-son relationship.” </p><p>Stan didn’t respond, he couldn’t. He had no idea where to even begin to put all of this together. Randy put his S necklace back around his son’s neck and walked away. He didn’t make eye contact or speak to any of the boys, he just walked into the academy.</p><p>The rest of  them ran over to Stan and Kyle, they were all shell shocked by this revelation but they knew they had to pull it together to be there for their friend. Stan was still crying and nothing anyone could say would stop that. Kyle turned to his partner and gave him a hug. Stan turned and put his arms around Kyle as well. He looked at the others who were all standing there ready to hug their friend. Stan hugged them all at once and the singular hug between partners turned into a group hug between friends. The young Scythe Meister might not be ready to have a father, but at the very least, he knew he had his friends there to help him get to that point.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 5: Enter the Demon Sword. The Boy with no Name.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been about two weeks since the battle between Stan and Randy in the courtyard. Randy had begun to teach the boy’s class in earnest although his attempts to forge a bond with his son were not going as smoothly. </p><p>Kyle’s arm had fully recovered and he and Stan were now cleared for extracurricular lessons again. Wasting no time, Lord Death sent the dynamic duo to Athens to hunt down a Keishin Egg.</p><p>“You’re not getting away” Stan shouted chasing down their target.</p><p>The man had a pig mask on and was wielding a butcher knife. He was covered in blood and running for his life. </p><p>“You’ll never take me alive” he shouted.</p><p>“That’s the idea” Stan said. He picked up speed forcing his second wind to the surface and closed the gap between them and putting himself within striking distance. One clean cut to the chest and the soul was theirs. “Mission complete.”</p><p>Kyle transformed back into his human form and ate the soul. Stan looked at him as he did.</p><p>“What” Kyle asked.</p><p>“Do souls even taste that good” Stan asked, “they don’t look appetizing.”</p><p>“Well it depends on the weapon but mostly yeah” Kyle answered, “for me souls’ taste like vanilla ice cream, but Tweek’s told me that for him they taste like candy. Alex’s taste like pizza.”</p><p>“So basically, every weapon has different taste buds when it comes to souls” Stan surmised. “Well we’re done here, should we head back to the academy?”</p><p>“No not yet” Kyle answered smiling.</p><p>Stan looked puzzled.</p><p>“Why not” he asked.</p><p>“Look after all the shit we went through lately” Kyle began, “I think we deserve a vacation. When in Rome right? Besides when was the last time the two of us got to be alone together?”</p><p>Kyle was blushing as was Stan. He nodded in agreement and the two returned to the inn they were staying at. When morning came the boys began to explore the town. They toured the different ruins and tried many different Greek dishes. It was truly a perfect day. </p><p>As the sun had finished setting the two made their way back to the inn. On the way they saw a blonde boy wandering around, he look scared and confused. Kyle ran over to him.</p><p>“Hey are you alright” Kyle asked.</p><p>“Uhh no” the boy answered, “I’m lost, I don’t know where she went, she told me to meet her at the cathedral.”</p><p>“Who, your mom” Stan asked.</p><p>“No no” he answered, “I can’t be late I need to find her.” </p><p>“Ok let us help you” Kyle said putting his hand on the boy’s shoulder. As he did he felt something, something that caused him to gasp.</p><p>“No” the boy shouted running away.</p><p>“Stan quick lock onto his soul’s wavelength” Kyle said.</p><p>“What why” Stan asked.</p><p>“Just do it” Kyle said more insistently. Stan nodded and activated his Soul Perception. He had successfully locked onto the boy’s soul. “I got a bad feeling about this, let’s change into our mission gear and follow him.”</p><p>“I’m with you bro” Stan said.</p><p>The two boys hurried back to the inn and got changed.</p><p>Meanwhile back at the academy Lord Death had summoned Randy and Gerald to his chambers.</p><p>“I know it’s late” he said, “but there’s an urgent matter I need to discuss with you two. A very dark energy has appeared in Athens. Both of your sons are on assignment there. Randy take Gerald and track down the source. Capture it alive if possible but if push comes to shove don’t hesitate. </p><p>“Right” Randy said, he looked over to Gerald who was standing next to him. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Gerald nodded in agreement.</p><p>Back in Athens Stan and Kyle had tracked the suspicious boy to the cathedral. On the way, Stan had sensed numerous souls in there but upon arrival there was only two left, the boy and another.</p><p>“Stan what’s wrong” Kyle asked sensing his partner’s concern.</p><p>“I don’t know” Stan answered, “but that bad feeling you got, I feel it now too.”</p><p>Suddenly a scream of pain rang out from inside the cathedral which caused Stan and Kyle to charge in. What they saw when they got there was truly horrifying. Unlike Keishin eggs, human souls are a light blue color, they’re very easy to differentiate. The cathedral was full of them, human souls floating in the air and in the center of them all was the boy from the street, he was covered in blood and there was a body hanging from his arm, a second later that body disintegrated into a soul.</p><p>“Oh my god” Stan said, “his arm, it’s a sword!”</p><p>“I was right” Kyle said, “he’s a weapon.”</p><p>The feeling Kyle sensed earlier was that of another weapon, it’s a sixth sense that all weapons have around one another; and this weapon had just murdered dozens of humans.</p><p>“Who are you” Stan asked, “hunting human souls is strictly forbidden no exceptions. Tell me your name.” </p><p>“Oh, you’re the boy from the street” he said, his tone was rather ominous, as if he wasn’t aware of the ramifications of what he had done, and it was clear as day that this boy was not playing with a full deck. “I don’t have a name.” </p><p>“What’re you talking about” Stan said “everyone has a name.”</p><p>“Mama said I don’t get a name until I do a good job” the boy said.</p><p>“So he was looking for his mother then” Kyle said.</p><p>“Dude your mom didn’t give you a name” Stan said, “that’s really fucked up. Well regardless the rules state that any Weapon or Meister caught hunting human souls is to be immediately taken into custody. You’re coming with us.” </p><p>“What’s that mama” the boy said as if he was talking to someone else in the room, but there was no one there. “I can kill them too?” The boy turned his arm back into a sword and took a fighting stance. “Ok then here I go.”</p><p>The boy lunged at Stan who blocked the attack with Kyle. Suddenly a dark energy began to radiate from his sword arm. The dark energy consumed the blade of Stan’s scythe and from inside you could hear Kyle in pain. </p><p>“Stan get him off me” Kyle shouted, “it burns!”</p><p>Stan kicked the boy in the chest sending him back the way he came. With the two weapons not in contact anymore the burning sensation in Kyle went away.</p><p>“Ky are you alright” Stan asked.</p><p>“I’ll live” Kyle answered, “but we gotta get on the attack.” </p><p>“Right” Stan said. </p><p>Stan lunged at the boy still recovering from the kick. Stan slashed him with his scythe but the boy moved away just in time to avoid a fatal hit. Stan had managed to cut him, but that small victory was very short lived. Almost instantaneously the wound healed.</p><p>“No way” Kyle said, “instant regeneration?”</p><p>“You gotta be kidding me” Stan said.</p><p>“Stan” Kyle said, his voice was shaking. “We need to get out of here.” </p><p>“Why” Stan asked.</p><p>“That guy” Kyle said, “I’ve heard of him before, the one that can’t be physically destroyed, the bane of every magic weapon, the blade with that reincarnates when its soul is shattered. This guy, is the Demon Sword!”</p><p>“What” Stan shouted, “but I thought the Demon Sword was sealed away by Lord Death, in order to stop it’s reincarnation.” </p><p>“Guess the seal was broken” Kyle said, “look we can’t win, we need to get back to the academy and warn Lord Death immediately.”</p><p>“Sorry I can’t let you do that” the Demon Sword said, “mama says I’m not allowed to be known to the outside world yet. Not until big bro is woken up. Huh what’s that mama, I said too much?” </p><p>“Who is he talking to” Stan thought to himself.</p><p>“Ah hamburgers” the Demon sword said, “sorry mama. Don’t worry though I’ll make it up to you. I’ll kill them both. That way no one will know. Just like all those other people I killed.” The Demon Sword raised his sword arm up towards the ceiling and it began to glow. “Dark Resonance.” The dark energy around it intensified and was aimed right at Stan and Kyle. “DARK SPEAR!” The blade shout out a beam of pure energy, the same that hurt Kyle earlier connected directly with him again. </p><p>Kyle screamed out in pain and once again Stan pulled back, but the beam followed continuing to hurt Kyle. </p><p>“Kyle” Stan shouted. </p><p>Then without hesitating Stan spun around to put himself between the beam and Kyle taking the damage. </p><p>“Stan no” Kyle said. “I won’t let you die for me!”</p><p>Stan didn’t respond he bore all the pain he could in order to save his partner. Kyle transformed back ready to jump in from of the beam but suddenly the beam disappeared and in its place. Was the Demon Sword’s blade, he had run it right through Stan’s stomach. </p><p>“STAN” Kyle shouted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 6: The Knight and his Blade, The Will of the Fathers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stan” Kyle shouted panicking and in tears, “Stan please hold on, I’ll get you some help, just stay with me!” </p><p>The Demon Sword moved closer to Kyle who was holding his partner in his arms. He had a malicious smile and his eyes had nothing but corruption in them. </p><p>“Any last words” he asked.</p><p>“Stan” Kyle said, “I don’t know if you can hear me, but, that night in New York, when you told me you loved me. I heard you, I wasn’t completely unconscious. I don’t know if you can hear me now, but, I love you too.”</p><p>Kyle closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself for death, if he was going to die, he was going to die with no regrets. </p><p>“Bye bye” the Demon Sword said. He pointed his blade at Kyle and thrusted his blade at him. </p><p>Kyle heard the sound of a blade connecting with a body but he felt no pain. He opened his eyes to see that the end of a scythe had entered the Demon Sword’s body. Suddenly the doors busted open and a familiar face punched the Demon Sword and sent him flying. Appearing behind the boys was Randy wielding a scythe.</p><p>“Mr. Marsh” Kyle said, he looked at the blade, “then that must be.” </p><p>Before Kyle could finish his sentence, the blade transformed and his father stood before him.</p><p>“My son” Gerald said, “are you alright?” </p><p>“I’m fine” Kyle answered, “but it’s Stan he’s dying! Please help him, we need to save him, I can’t lose him!” </p><p>“Calm down” Randy said kneeling next to him. “Stan is still alive, I can feel his soul. But if we don’t get him help soon he might not make it. That said, there’s no way the Demon Sword is going to let us walk out of here. Kyle, put pressure on the wound, do whatever you can to slow down the bleeding.” </p><p>“We’ll take care of him” Gerald said.</p><p>Kyle nodded making no attempt to hide his fear. Randy put his hand on Kyle’s shoulder and smiled before standing up. </p><p>“Ready” Randy asked putting his hand out.</p><p>“Just like old times” Gerald said transforming back into his scythe.</p><p>Unlike Kyle, his father’s shape was very different. In his weapon form, Gerald is a square and jagged scythe and has an L-shaped blade and a sharp tip. Randy took a fighting stance that looked exactly like Stan’s fighting stance. </p><p>“Gerald can you hold your own against the Demon Sword” Randy asked.  </p><p>“Of course, I can” Gerald answered, “I’m a Death Scythe remember? Let’s make this quick, I’m really worried about your son.” </p><p>“Ah geez” the Demon Sword said, “this guy said he’s a Death Scythe, Mama I don’t think I can beat him.”</p><p>“Who the hell is talking to” Gerald asked, “wait, Randy look!” </p><p>Randy saw what Gerald did and gasped in shock.</p><p>“The wound we gave him already healed” Randy said.</p><p>“He’s got instant regeneration” Kyle said, “physical attacks won’t work.” </p><p>“So it’s true” Randy said “only one way to fight him then.”</p><p>“What’s that Mama” the Demon Sword said to himself, “I can do it, I can kill the old guy and the Death Scythe? Oh, wow thanks Mama!” </p><p>The Demon Sword lunged at Randy aiming directly for chest, without even flinching he blocked the attack with Gerald’s blade. </p><p>“You’re new to this aren’t you” Randy said. </p><p>He used Gerald to put pressure on the Demon Sword’s blade arm pinning it to the ground. Randy swept his leg knocking the Demon Sword down. He quickly fired a blast of his soul wavelength into the Demon Sword’s chest.</p><p>The Demon Sword screamed out in pain, spasming out of control. </p><p>“One more should do it” Randy said raising his hand again preparing to attack. Suddenly, using his other hand, the Demon Sword stabbed Randy in the leg. “He can turn both his hands into weapons at once?” </p><p>While Randy was distracted by the wound, the Demon Sword got his other hand free. He swiped down connecting with Death Scythe unleashing the dark energy he used on Kyle. Randy pulled back taking Gerald out of harm’s way.</p><p>“Randy was that what I think it was” Gerald asked.</p><p>“Yeah” Randy answered looking at the Demon Sword’s soul. “He’s got a corruption wavelength.” </p><p>“We have to retreat Randy” Gerald said, “that kind of wavelength.” </p><p>“I know” Randy said, “but like I told Kyle we aren’t going to be able to walk out of here. We need to defeat the Demon Sword so we can retreat. There’s something else I see.”</p><p>“What” Gerald asked.</p><p>“His soul” Randy said, “I’m detecting trace amounts of a Witch’s soul intertwined with his. If he’s been hunting souls then he could be one step away from becoming a Keishin.”</p><p>“We can’t let that happen Randy” Gerald said, “I know he’s just a child but if we let him live.” </p><p>“I’m not killing a kid Gerald” Randy said. </p><p>The Demon Sword charged at Randy again this time with both his arms. Randy held Gerald sideways to block the attack. Randy grabbed the Demon Sword by the shirt and threw him over his shoulder out the door and into the street. </p><p>“Give it up kid” Randy said, “you can’t beat me.” </p><p>“Mama says I’m not allowed to give up, I either win or die” the Demon Sword said. </p><p>Suddenly a voice rang out in the distance.</p><p>“Soul Protect, Release!” the voice said. </p><p>Randy’s Soul Perception kicked in and above them flying in the sky was a witch. The Demon Sword smiled at the sight of the witch.  </p><p>“Death’s Knight, and Death Scythe here in Athens” the witch said. “Lord Death is on to us after all.” The witch laughed, “not that it matters, none of you are leaving here alive.” </p><p>The witch looked at the Demon Sword who continued to smile for a moment but then came to the realization that the witch wanted the Demon Sword to retreat. The Demon Sword turned and ran down the street leaving the Meisters and the witch </p><p>“Get back here” Randy said leaning to give chase. </p><p>Randy’s attempt failed as the witch fired a magic attack at him from behind. The pair was caught in an explosion as a result of the magic attack.</p><p>“Dad” Kyle shouted. </p><p>The smoke cleared a moment later, Randy was spinning Gerald around above him. The witch followed up her attack with a barrage of magic spheres. </p><p>“Gerald” Randy said.</p><p>“Ready” Gerald responded. </p><p>“GO SOUL RESONANCE” the two said.  </p><p>In an instant, Gerald’s blade expanded in size and glowed. Unlike with their sons, the two fathers were able to unleash the Witch Hunter attack without taking the time to charge up their resonance rate. </p><p>“Witch Hunter” Randy shouted swinging Gerald. He destroyed all the magic spheres before any of them could make contact. “You’re next witch.” </p><p>“Another time perhaps” the witch said. “For now, I think you should take care of that child, he took a direct hit from the Demon Sword, he won’t last much longer. I had hoped to keep the Demon Sword hidden for a little longer but it can’t be helped. I’ll deal with him later. Gentlemen I bid you adieu.” </p><p>“You’re not going anywhere” Randy said.</p><p>“Randy no” Gerald said, “I hate to say it but she’s right, Stan needs help.” </p><p>Gerald transformed back into his human form and walked over to his son. Kyle was looking down at Stan, tears in his eyes. Randy joined the two of them looking at his son. He knew what he had to do. </p><p>“Gerald” Randy said, “help me get him back to the academy.” </p><p>“Right” Gerald said.</p><p>Back at the academy Gerald returned to the Death Room to brief Lord Death.</p><p>“So, the Demon Sword has resurrected and is teamed up with a witch” Lord Death said, “this is very troubling. What about Stan?”</p><p>“Randy is operating on him now, Kyle’s sitting outside the operating room, he refuses to move.”</p><p>“I see” Lord Death said, “golly it looks like things are going to get very busy around here.”</p><p>“Should we tell the other students” Gerald asked, “it’s only a matter of time before they find out.”</p><p>“Let me tell the other boys first” Lord Death answered, “bring Kenny, Alex, Craig, and Tweek here first thing in the morning.”</p><p>“Understood” Gerald said.</p><p>Back at the nurse’s office, Kyle sat on the floor outside the door. Randy had informed him that the surgery would probably last over night as the damage was extensive. It didn’t matter, Kyle spent the night on the floor outside. The next morning Randy emerged from the operating room and saw Kyle sleeping there. He shook the young weapon awake and smiled. </p><p>“Kyle” Randy said, “it was a complete success, Stan’s gonna be just fine.”</p><p>Kyle stood up and hugged Randy, he was crying tears of joy.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Marsh,” Kyle said. “Can I go and see him?”</p><p>“Of course,” Randy said, “but he’s still unconscious and I don’t expect him to wake up for a day or two until the medications ware off, so don’t talk too loudly.</p><p>Kyle ran inside the room and closed the door. </p><p>“Nice smile” Gerald said, “I know it well. Tell me Randy what’s the real prognosis?” </p><p>“Stan will be fine” Randy said, “but when I was operating on him I noticed something, concerning. From what I can tell, a portion of the Demon Sword’s corruption wavelength had worked its way into Stan’s soul.”</p><p>“How is that possible” Gerald asked.</p><p>“From what Kyle said” Randy began, “the Demon Sword was increasing his resonance rate before the near fatal wound was inflicted. The Demon Sword is a weapon without a Meister. If I had to guess, I’d say at the point of contact, for a brief moment, the two matched wavelengths and now there’s some corruption in Stan’s soul.” </p><p>“Randy” Gerald said.</p><p>“It’s fine, I’m not worried” Randy said, “as long as we handle the Demon Sword quickly, the corruption wavelength shouldn’t spread further and Stan shouldn’t be affected beyond a simple thought trying of something addictive.” </p><p>“Then the mission is clear” Gerald said, “we need to take down the Demon Sword.”</p><p>Randy and Gerald continued their conversation but didn’t realize that listening around the corner were Stan and Kyle’s friends. Lord Death had just told them what happened and they were rightly furious.  Kenny looked at the others. </p><p>“We know what we need to do right” Kenny asked putting on his mission cloak looking at his weapon partner along with Craig and Tweek all of which had their mission cloaks on.</p><p>“Yeah” Craig said.</p><p>“Right” Tweek said.</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious” Alex said. </p><p>“Yes” Kenny said leading the others down the hallway. “Let’s go kill the Demon Sword.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 7: The Hunt for the Demon Sword Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenny and Craig looked down from the rooftop across from the cathedral where Stan was hurt the night before. As he did Kenny remembered what Lord Death told them just that morning.</p>
<p>“Late last night Stan and Kyle engaged a dangerous new enemy while on an extracurricular assignment” Lord Death said, “Stan was severely injured in the battle.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god” Alex said.</p>
<p>“Boss is he gonna be alright” Kenny asked.</p>
<p>“Mr. Marsh is operating on him right now” Lord Death answered, “but I won’t lie to you, we’re not one hundred percent sure one way or the other how this will turn out.” </p>
<p>“Who” Craig asked, “who the fuck did this to him?”</p>
<p>“I suppose it will just come out eventually so I might as well tell you all now” Lord Death said after hesitating for a moment. “A long time ago an entity known as the Demon Sword wreaked havoc across the globe, I planned to stop him by purging it’s soul thereby destroying it’s human form in the process. But the Demon Sword’s soul escaped and began to possess young newborn weapons infusing its corruption wavelength into them. Fifteen years ago, I sealed it away and thought that the world was rid of it, but based on the description I received from Mr. Marsh and Death Scythe someone must have broken the seal two years later. It’s my fault, if I had kept a closer eye on it the seal wouldn’t have been broken but a lot was going on back then.”</p>
<p>“Don’t blame yourself Lord Death” Alex said. “The Demon Sword is the one responsible for this not you.”</p>
<p>“Where is the Demon Sword now Lord Death” Tweek asked.</p>
<p>“No one knows for sure” Lord Death answered, “after the battle he just vanished, but I can assure you that I’m having teams search the globe for him. They’ll bring him in, for now just go be with you friends. Kyle is an emotional wreck as a result of this.” </p>
<p>Kenny’s eyes held nothing but pure anger, he made a fist in his hand. The others took notice and shared his feelings of anger. They knew what they had to do. </p>
<p>“Lord Death” Craig said, “thank you for telling us, we’ll take our leave now if that’s ok.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Lord Death answered, “go be with your friends, we’ll discuss the matter further later.”</p>
<p>“So, this is where it happened” Craig said snapping Kenny out of his thought. The boys had gone to Athens to search for the Demon Sword themselves. “Kyle’s text said that the Demon Sword was about our age with short blonde hair, right? He had a teal blue shirt and jeans that were like a sea blue, really pale green color, right?” </p>
<p>“Yeah” Kenny said, “do you really think he’d still be in the area? If I were him I would have gotten the hell out of here.”</p>
<p>“Good a place to start as any” Alex said, “let’s go.”</p>
<p>The cathedral had been closed off as a result of the damage done from the battle but being DWMA students the police there believed they were on official assignment and let them through. Tweek and Alex transformed back into humans and the four began to look around. Alex noticed something that disturbed him.</p>
<p>“Guys” he said, “I found dried blood.” </p>
<p>“Do you think it’s” Tweek began to ask.</p>
<p>“It’s possible” Kenny answered cutting him off, he knew what Tweek was about to say and he didn’t want to hear it. </p>
<p>“Well any evidence that was here is probably gone by now” Alex said.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we search around town” Craig suggested. “We got a description of the scumbag, right?”</p>
<p>“Good call” Kenny said, “everyone split up, meet back here at sunset.” </p>
<p>“Right” the others replied in unison. </p>
<p>With that the four students split up and began to search the town for any trace of the Demon Sword. Kenny went to the marketplace as it was the most populated area this time of day. He had changed back into his street clothes due to it getting hotter. As he began to walk about he noticed something odd, a young boy standing at the end of the pier. He was wearing a white hoodie with roses on the sleeves. As Kenny moved closer he saw that the boy was preparing to jump. He took off into a full sprint.</p>
<p>“Stop don’t do it” Kenny shouted.</p>
<p>The boy didn’t respond, he instead began to jump. Kenny was able to make it just in time and pull the boy back from the edge. The two fell to the ground as a result of the amount of force Kenny used.</p>
<p>“Are you crazy” Kenny asked. “Why the hell would you do something like that?” </p>
<p>The boy turned around to face Kenny and when he did Kenny noticed that the boy had a black eye and was crying.</p>
<p>“Mama got mad at me” the boy said, “she said that I’m useless because I couldn’t do what she wanted me to.”</p>
<p>“Damn” Kenny said, “I’m sorry bro, your mom sounds like a total asshole, but that’s still no reason to kill yourself.”</p>
<p>“But” the boy said, “she doesn’t love me anymore, I know she doesn’t, how could she after I messed up so badly.”</p>
<p>“Did she say she doesn’t” Kenny asked.</p>
<p>“Well no” the boy answered.</p>
<p>“Then you can’t be sure one way or another” Kenny said putting his hand on the boy’s shoulder, “why not try making it up to her, whatever it is she wanted you to do, just try again, and keep going until you succeed.”</p>
<p>“You really think that’ll work” the boy asked.</p>
<p>“Sure” Kenny answered, “if you keep trying, eventually you’ll succeed.”</p>
<p>“Ok” he said getting up, “thanks stranger.” </p>
<p>“It’s Kenny” Kenny said.</p>
<p>“Ok” he said, “thanks Kenny.”</p>
<p>The boy ran off leaving Kenny on the pier, he didn’t give Kenny his name but at that point Kenny was just happy the boy didn’t jump. After a few minutes Kenny returned to his search for the Demon Sword. As the day continued, Kenny became more and more frustrated at the fact that no one he talked to knew anything about the Demon Sword. The sunset deadline arrived and the four boys reconvened. </p>
<p>“Anyone have any luck?” Alex asked</p>
<p>“Nothing” Craig said.</p>
<p>“Same here” Tweek said.</p>
<p>“It’s almost as if the Demon Sword has left Athens” Kenny suspected.</p>
<p>“If he did” Craig said, “then this entire trip was a waste.” </p>
<p>“Not entirely” Kenny said, “I stopped a kid from taking his life at the pier today.”</p>
<p>“Oh shit” Alex said, “nice work partner.”</p>
<p>“Yeah thanks” Kenny said.</p>
<p>“Let’s go home” Tweek said, “the Demon Sword will show up again eventually, and when he does we’ll be ready for him.”</p>
<p>“Fuck yeah we will” Kenny said.</p>
<p>The boys returned to the academy and made their way to the infirmary. They came back empty handed so the least they could do was go check on their injured friend. When they opened the door, they were surprised by what they saw. Kyle hugging Stan, crying on his shoulder, Stan looked out of it but by some miracle he woke up early. Kyle looked over to the boys as they entered the room and surrounded Stan’s bed.</p>
<p>“He’s awake” Kyle said smiling.</p>
<p>“Welcome back to the land of the living buddy” Kenny said.</p>
<p>Stan chuckled but didn’t verbally respond. The medication that they put in him made him very loopy. </p>
<p>“Sorry to interrupt” a voice said, “I came to check up on our patient.” </p>
<p>The boys turned around and smiled at who they saw.</p>
<p>“Nurse Linda” Tweek said, “how was your vacation?’</p>
<p>“It went well” Linda answered, “I’m glad to be back though, especially with a patient here. I felt bad that I wasn’t here sooner to help with the surgery.”</p>
<p>“It’s ok nurse Linda” Kyle said, “Mr. Marsh took care of it and Stan’s gonna make a full recovery.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear it” she said, “now why don’t you all return home, it’s late and Stan really should rest.”</p>
<p>“Good idea” Alex said, “come on guys, let’s get out of Stan’s hair.” </p>
<p>The others nodded and the boys left, leaving Stan with his partner. Kyle took Stan’s hand and sat with him. Kyle stayed there all night, not even for a moment did he leave his partner’s side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 8: Rebirth of the Resonance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks have passed since the incident with the Demon Sword. Stan has been released from the hospital and is back home with Kyle. Lord Death made some serious changes since Stan’s injury. Now extracurricular assignments are done in groups of three and Weapon Meister partners have been split into teams. Stan and Kyle were partnered with Kenny, Alex, Craig, and Tweek. However, team has yet to go on an assignment. </p><p>Kyle knocked on Stan’s bedroom door before opening it.</p><p>“Hey Stan are you up” he asked, “I made…”</p><p>Kyle was stopped short when he saw his partner changing his shirt, he got a full view of the scar, an everlasting reminder of what happened.</p><p>“What’s up Ky” Stan said nonchalantly. </p><p>“Oh um” Kyle said stammering, “I made breakfast, I’m going on ahead to school don’t forget to eat.” </p><p>Kyle hurried out the door leaving Stan alone in their apartment. This was a feeling Stan has gotten use to. Ever since he was discharged, whenever Kyle saw the scar or someone mentioned what happened around him, he makes a quick and awkward exit. Stan ate fast and left for school. On his way he ran into Kenny.</p><p>“Hey bro” Kenny said, “how you feeling.” </p><p>“Stronger every day” Stan said, “mostly.”</p><p>“Mostly” Kenny asked.</p><p>“Physically I’m better” he said, “but ever since Athens, Kyle’s been acting really weird around me. I don’t get it, I’m the one who got stabbed and it’s like he’s the one who was hurt.”</p><p>“To be fair he did get a front row seat to his partner almost dying” Kenny said.</p><p>“Yeah but I survived, and I feel fine” Stan said, “I don’t know, he won’t really talk to me anymore, we haven’t had a genuine conversation in almost a month now. By the way where’s Alex?” </p><p>“Oh, he left early” Kenny answered, “actually now that I think about it I heard Kyle’s voice when I was changing, guess they walked to school together.” </p><p>“Why would he walk with Alex” Stan asked, “we’ve walked to school together every day since we became partners.”</p><p>“Maybe they just wanted to have a little weapon talk” Kenny suggested.</p><p>“Maybe” Stan said. </p><p>The two continued to make small talk as they walked to school. When they got to class they saw their friends and teammates all there waiting for them. </p><p>“Morning” Craig said.</p><p>“What’s up man” Stan said fist bumping him.</p><p>“Alright everyone listen up” Randy said entering the classroom. “Today we’ll be working on Soul Resonance between respective partners. Now that you’ve all been placed into teams it’s only a matter of time before you start training in dual arts, however before you can even think of that you need to spend time honing your resonance rates. With that in mind today’s lesson will take place outside, we’ll be doing mock battles. Everyone has five minutes to report to the training field.” </p><p>“Mock battles huh” Craig said, “brace yourselves boys, Tweek and I aren’t losing.”</p><p>“Oh please” Kenny said, “by the time you start to resonate Alex and I will have sniped your ass.” </p><p>“Bring it McCormick” Craig said. </p><p>Stan noticed that Kyle was spacing out, he could tell that today’s class activity was weighing heavily on him.</p><p>“Ky you alright” Stan asked putting his hand on Kyle’s shoulder.</p><p>Kyle snapped out of his trance, “yeah I’m fine” he said.</p><p>The boys made their way to the training field along with the other members of their class. They all gathered in a circle surrounding Randy who was standing in the middle.</p><p>“Alright” Randy said, “the rules are simple the match continues until I determine it’s over. I can step in and stop it at any time. You won’t be graded for your wins and losses but for your ability to effectively resonate.” </p><p>“Wonder who’s going first” Kenny whispered to his partner.</p><p>“Here we go” Randy said, “round one. Broflovski and Marsh versus Tucker and Tweak.” </p><p>“Just my luck” Kyle thought to himself. </p><p>“Nice” Craig said smiling at Tweek. </p><p>The four boys made their way to the middle of the arena.</p><p>“Both sides ready” Randy asked.</p><p>“Ready” Craig and Tweek said.</p><p>“Ready” Stan said.</p><p>“Kyle” Randy said.</p><p>“I’m ready” Kyle said. </p><p>Randy could sense Kyle’s hesitation, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to see that something was very wrong.</p><p>“Let’s go Tweek” Craig said holding his hand out.</p><p>Tweek smiled and took Craig’s hand, he suddenly transformed into his weapon form. Craig took his stance and waited for Kyle to transform.</p><p>“Go time Kyle” Stan said putting his hand up.</p><p>“Right” Kyle said transforming.</p><p>Stan grabbed Kyle’s scythe mode but something was wrong. The moment the two made contact a jolt of electricity shocked them both. Stan dropped Kyle falling to the ground and Kyle transformed back into his human mode also proceeding to hit the ground.</p><p>“What the fuck” Stan asked.</p><p>The other students were shocked, however Randy remained unmoved, he knew all too well what this was. He wasn’t the only one, Alex knew as well.</p><p>“Yo what was that” Kenny asked.</p><p>“Soul reject” Alex said.</p><p>“Soul what” Kenny asked.</p><p>“Soul Reject” Alex repeated. “It happens when two souls that have been able to resonate can now longer do so for some reason. When the two souls make contact, and that burst of electricity separates them, it means they can’t resonate.” </p><p>“Kyle are you alright” Stan asked.</p><p>“I’m fine” Kyle answered, “let’s just try again.” </p><p>“Right” Stan said nodding. </p><p>Kyle transformed again laying on the ground as Stan walked over to pick him up. Once again as soon as the two touched Stan was shocked and knocked back and Kyle was forced back to human form.</p><p>“What the hell Kyle” Stan said, “why can’t I pick you up?” </p><p>“Ah I see” Randy said stepping in. “You don’t want to fight with Stan anymore is that right Kyle?”</p><p>Stan was shocked at the statement. </p><p>Kyle didn’t respond, he just looked at the ground. </p><p>“Kyle” Stan said, “why?” </p><p>Kyle remained silent. Stan walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar. </p><p>“Say something damn it” Stan demanded, “why won’t you talk to me?!”</p><p>“Just leave me alone” Kyle said shoving Stan, he proceeded to run back towards the academy. Stan didn’t move, he didn’t know what to do.</p><p>“What’re you waiting for” Tweek said, “your partner is clearly hurting and it’s affecting your ability to fight, so go talk to him and work this shit out.” </p><p>“How can I if I don’t know what’s wrong” Stan asked.</p><p>“I think I might know” Alex said, “he knows.” </p><p>“Knows what” Stan asked, he didn’t need an answer, he quickly realized exactly what Alex was talking about.</p><p>Stan ran off after Kyle, he didn’t know what to say but he knew he had to say something. He caught up to Kyle in the main entranceway, he grabbed his arm and stopped him. </p><p>“Just leave me alone Stan” Kyle shouted.</p><p>“I can’t do that” Stan said, “I know you know that I put in an extracurricular assignment request form.” Kyle gasped. “I thought that we were both ready, I figured that since I was the one who was hurt that it was only me who needed to get over it before fighting again. I never realized you didn’t want to be partners anymore. I’m sorry, maybe it would be better if we found other partners.” </p><p>“That’s not it” Kyle said, “it’s not that I don’t want to be your partner I do. I just don’t think I’m strong enough anymore, you got hurt because of how weak I am. Now I can barely even look at you without remembering how I let you get stabbed! You almost fucking died!”</p><p>“It’s not your fault” Stan shouted, “I don’t blame you for it, I made the decision to stand between you and the Demon Sword. I knew that there was a chance I was gonna die, I didn’t care. I wanted you to be safe, that’s what mattered!” </p><p>Kyle gasped in shock. There were tears in his eyes, this whole time he thought it was his own weakness that caused Stan’s injury, but in fact it was Stan’s love for his partner that was responsible. </p><p>“I’m sorry Stan” he said, “I’ve been acting like an asshole all this time because I thought I wasn’t good enough.” </p><p>“I’m sorry” Stan said, “I didn’t realize what happened hurt you this much.” </p><p>The two boys hugged, both crying.</p><p>“There’s one last thing I need to do before we go back Stan” Kyle said. </p><p>“What’s that” Stan asked. Kyle grabbed Stan’s hand and dragged him into a nearby bathroom. He pushed him to the wall a pulled up his shirt. “Kyle what’re you doing?! This is, we can’t.” </p><p>Kyle put his hand on Stan’s scar which only confused Stan more.</p><p>“This is me coming to terms with it” Kyle said, “if I’m going to be your partner, I’m going to be your partner for every part of you, scar and all.” Stan laughed as Kyle let go of him and the two left the building. “Wait what did you think I was trying to do in there?” </p><p>“Umm” Stan said blushing. “Nothing don’t worry about it” </p><p>Out of sight, someone had secretly heard their entire conversation. Emerging from the shadows she chuckled. “So, the corruption hasn’t started yet, he’s much more resistant to it than his father was. This warrants further experimentation” </p><p>The boys quickly returned to the field to see that another battle had just finished. Kenny and Alex had successfully taken down another Weapon Meister pair.</p><p>“Ah you’re back” Randy said.</p><p>“Yes sir” Kyle said, “can we have another chance?”</p><p>“Craig, Tweek” Randy said, “it’s up to you two.”</p><p>“Fine by me” Craig said.</p><p>“Same” Tweek said. </p><p>The two pairs once again took their places, this time Stan and Kyle had no trouble matching wavelengths.</p><p>“Looks like you two are gonna put up a fight after all” Craig said smiling. </p><p>“Bring it” Stan said. </p><p>The battle began, both sides put up an impressive fight, but in the end Stan and Kyle emerged victorious. Later that night, the boys all returned home together. </p><p>“Man, you two were on top of your game today” Kenny said, “glad you guys were able to get your shit handled.”</p><p>“For real” Craig said, “now we can go on missions again.”</p><p>“Yeah” Kyle said. </p><p>Deep down there was only one mission that Kyle wanted to go on, there was only one thing he wanted to do. He wanted a rematch with the Demon Sword, and no matter what he was going to find a way to get it.</p><p>Meanwhile, miles away in an abandoned castle atop a hill, a woman stares out the window of her bedroom. A knock at the door comes and another woman enters.</p><p>“Excuse me mistress” the woman at the door said, “the others have all arrived. It’s time.” </p><p>The woman at the window smiled.</p><p>“Very well then” she said, “it’s time for this month’s witch’s summit to commence.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 9: The Darkness Convenes and the Corruption Appears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I know it's been a hilariously long time since I've updated. Real life has been all kinds of crazy, but I have returned. I will try to update as much as possible now that my life has gotten somewhat back to normal. Thanks for waiting and feel free to leave the comments as I love seeing them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Attention my sisters!” one of the witches said, “May I present the Grand Witch!” </p><p>The Grand Witch emerged from the shadows, she had long purple hair and eyes as red as blood. </p><p>“My sisters today is a momentous day,” she began, “our power grows ever stronger. I know you all can sense it, the ever growing darkness and corruption that is engulfing this world. More and more Keishin eggs are appearing, more and more people are succumbing to the corruption; and soon, very soon, we will at last succeed in our grand ambition!”</p><p>“All hail the Grand Witch!” the witches all said in unison.</p><p>As one of the blonde haired witches entered the corridor to leave after the summit ended, she was confronted by two others.</p><p>“Ah,” she said, “Hikari and Heather, tell me how are New York and Tokyo treating you? I heard you recently had a run in with some of the Reaper’s little pawns.”</p><p>“Cut the small talk Linda,” Heather said, “we have a bone to pick with you.” </p><p>“What in the hell possessed you to bring a human here,” Hikari asked, “and a weapon no less.”</p><p>“That and your little deep cover mission at the academy,” Heather said, “you’ve been there more than six months and still haven’t found the location of the target. I don’t even know why the Grand Witch picked you for this assignment.”</p><p>“First of all,” Linda began, “that human is the Demon Sword as I’m sure you are well aware, he’s my subordinate and he’s responsible for severely injuring the Scythe Meister that gave you so much trouble in New York.”</p><p>Heather grit her teeth and grabbed Linda by her collar.</p><p>“Don’t act like you’re better than us.” she said, “your goal is to make that child a Keishin right? We know all about it.”</p><p>“You must be a fool,” Hikari said, “controlling a newly born Keishin is next to impossible, even a matured Keishin who still has their sanity and can channel their corruption is still incredibly difficult.” </p><p>“I’m well aware,” Linda said, “but there’s so much more to it than just that. Tell me do you know the difference between a Keishin Egg and a full Keishin?” </p><p>“A significant increase in power obviously.” Hikari answered.</p><p>“Yes, but as I said there’s more,” Linda said, “fully developed Keishin have a soul wavelength that is more than 95% corrupt, at that point it can be classified as a corruption wavelength. When a Keishin is born they get what I like to call a birthday gift.”</p><p>Hikari raised her hand to cover a portion of her face</p><p>“The darkness and corruption bless that Keishin with a mask, that is the source of the power increase. Newly born Keishin cannot remove this mask, only masters of corruption, mature Keishin can take it off  they don’t need it anymore as they’ve made its power their own. I guess you could say they absorbed it.”</p><p>“You seriously think you can make that child a full Keishin?” Heather asked rhetorically. “He doesn’t seem like he has a strong will the second he gains a mask it will consume him.”</p><p>“He’s a special case,” Linda said, “when I’m through with him he won’t be consumed by it or absorb its power completely. He will be able to put the mask on and off at will, it will significantly increase his power, and as a result his purpose as my tool.” </p><p>“You’re crazy.” Hikari said.</p><p>“And you’re naïve.” Linda said grabbing Heather’s wrist forcing her to release her grip. “Now if you’ll excuse, I have to get back to the academy and it’s a long walk. Return home now weapon.”</p><p>“Understood.” the Demon Sword said.</p><p>Meanwhile miles away in his bed, Stan was sweating. He was tossing and turning and he looked as if he was in pain. He had been having a terrible nightmare.</p><p>“Where am I?” Stan asked looking around. He was standing on a platform surrounded by a dead forest, it had been completely burned to the ground.</p><p>“You’re inside our head Stan,” a voice said, “I finally get to meet you hahaha!”</p><p>Stan turned around to see who it was that was calling out to him. His eyes widened at who he saw. It was another version of him, dressed in torn black clothing and with eyes as black as the night, pupils as red as blood. Stan took up his fighting stance and looked around.</p><p>“You won’t find that weapon partner of yours here I'm afraid,” the voice said. “It’s just you and me.” </p><p>“Who the fuck are you?!” Stan asked. </p><p>“I’m you,” he answered, “well I guess it’s more accurate to say I’m a better version of you, I’m the you whose been blessed with the power of darkness, I’m your inner corruption. There’s no escaping it, soon I will grow strong enough to consume you and then once I have control of your body there will be no stopping me.” </p><p>“I won’t let you!” Stan said, “I’ll never give into the corruption.” </p><p>“You don’t have a choice,” the other Stan said, “I left a little surprise for you.” The other Stan pointed to the ground and the human Stan picked it up. “It’s your mask, your future Keishin mask, once I gain control of you that will be what you will be wearing!” </p><p>The dark Stan laughed manically which caused Stan to wake up. He was sweating and breathing heavily a look of pure terror in his eyes. The sun had risen and the day had already begun. Stan looked at the clock and saw that it was already ten AM. With no school on the weekends he quickly realized he was free to do what he wanted which caused him to calm down a little.</p><p>“It was just a bad dream.” he said. </p><p>When he got out of bed he heard something fall on the ground, he turned around and the fear and panic had resurfaced in a matter of seconds. On the ground was the same mask that he saw in his dream.</p><p>It, it was real!” Stan said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>